Bring me to life
by MizzMassacre
Summary: MosesxDiva/HajixSaya "Sin alma, mi espíritu yace en algún frío lugar, hasta que lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa" ¿Llegarías a cometer asesinato si tu peor enemiga se interpusiera entre tú y ese alguien especial...? Ellas sí lo harían.
1. Capítulo I

**† Bring me to life ****†**

* * *

Autoras: MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki.  
Disclaimer: los personajes de Blood+ no nos pertenecen.  
Parejas: Moses x Diva, Haji x Saya.  
Advertencias: Angst, AU, Gore, HC, Lemon, Muerte, OC, OCC, Tortura.

* * *

**† Capítulo I †**

Interrumpió su sueño con la canción que había programado en el móvil como despertador. Eran ya las siete y media de la mañana; la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde viendo vídeos del concierto de Bring Me The Horizon al que habían asistido el verano pasado. _Aquel en el que mi hermana casi muere de un infarto al tocarle la mano a Oliver Sykes_. Somnolienta, se levantó de la cama y fue a mirarse al espejo de su enorme armario negro. _Qué pelos de loca_. Se peinó un poco su corto pelo azabache con los dedos, y salió de su habitación para ir a golpear en la puerta con un cartel, con rosas azules dibujadas en él, en el que se podía leer "Diva".  
–Cinco minutos más... –gruñó tras oír los ligeros golpes en su puerta.  
–Deja de tener sueños húmedos con tu amiguito el inglés –la aludida abrió de repente la puerta, lanzando una mirada de odio a su hermana.  
–No seas tonta, Saya, estaba soñando con dinosaurios, ¡rawwwrr! –cambió su expresión de enfado por una de diversión al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba su largo cabello, y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Fueron cada una a su respectiva habitación, ambas idénticas excepto por el color. Tras haberse duchado y peinado, Saya miró con el ceño fruncido el uniforme escolar. Esa horrible americana a cuadros y esa asquerosa falda azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas... no era su estilo, para nada, y tampoco el de su hermana; ambas solían llevar una forma de vestir entre el estilo emo y el gothic lolita. Siempre personalizaban tanto el uniforme como sus mochilas, combinándolo todo con botas militares de plataforma, guantes y medias a rayas, lazos oscuros, pinchos en el cuello y las muñecas, cascabeles y chapas. Así era, todas las miradas se centraban en ellas, siempre fuera de lugar. _Si no existiéramos la "gente rara", seríamos todos iguales, como un rebaño de ovejas_.

La hermana menor se delineaba sus ojos del color del océano con un eyeliner negro, que hacía su mirada más profunda y misteriosa. Se quedó durante unos instantes mirándose en el espejo fijamente, totalmente quieta. Como por instinto, se bajó el guante derecho hasta casi caérsele de la mano, y observó aquella cicatriz autoinfligida en su muñeca. La repasó con el dedo índice de su otra mano; hacía tiempo que había dejado de doler, pero la herida en su corazón todavía seguía intacta. _¿De qué sirve enamorarse? Es un estúpido sentimiento irracional, y aún por encima..._ Frenó sus pensamientos soltando un gruñido de rabia, y volvió a colocarse el guante.

Tras haber desayunado galletas de chocolate con mermelada de fresa y zumo de melocotón, como todas las mañanas desde que había comenzado el curso, ambas fueron a despedirse con una caricia de sus mascotas: un gato llamado Aiden y un conejo llamado Aaron, ambos del color de la noche. Salieron de casa ya con sus respectivas mochilas al hombro, y se dirigieron hacia el instituto. Había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las clases, y el otoño ya se notaba en las hojas color ocre cayendo de los árboles. Un extraño brillo se podía distinguir en los grandes ojos azules de Diva, era su estación favorita del año, le gustaba ese sentimiento de nostalgia que traía con ella. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, se sentía más inspirada para componer canciones, y luego interpretarlas con su deslumbrante voz de soprano a la vez que observaba por la ventana de su habitación el lento pero breve vuelo de las hojas de los árboles hasta caer al suelo.

Por otra parte, a la gemela mayor, esa estación le hacía sentir que se podía dormir para nunca despertar, una estación llena de colores oscuros, que la hacía llorar. Nunca le había importado estar sola, pero en esta época del año era diferente, le hacía sentirse bien, le encantaba cuando el viento pasaba por su cara, junto con algunas hojas revoloteando en el aire. En otoño, sus lágrimas parecían más normales, era difícil incluso para ella explicarlo. Su mayor afición siempre fue tocar el violonchelo en el parque, en su zona privada, aquel rincón por el que nunca pasa nadie, y en esta época le gustaba todavía más.

Entraron en el instituto, quizás las dos con la misma música resonando en sus auriculares, y se sentaron en un banco a esperar la hora de entrada. Pasados unos minutos, la vieron entrar, siempre con esos aires de superioridad. _Oh, pobres de las que ahora son sus "amigas"... Cogerán confianza con ella y su aparente amabilidad, le revelarán sus secretos, y luego ella las apuñalará por la espalda. Lo mismo que nos había hecho a nosotras_. Diva no la podía ver ni en pintura, su presencia la molestaba, la visión de su persona la repugnaba, y el chirriante sonido de su voz hacía crecer sus instintos asesinos.

–Ugh, me siento enferma tan solo por mirar en esa dirección –escasa de belleza, de altura, de pecho, de estilo, de personalidad... y se creía Miss Universo.  
Sonó el timbre que indicaba la entrada al instituto, y las gemelas se dispusieron a ir hasta su clase, perdiendo así de vista por unos instantes a cierta cucaracha llamada Noelia. Volvieron a encontrarse con ella cuando entraron en clase, ya estaba gritando como siempre, con esa voz que tanto les recordaba a una gallina siendo ahorcada. Pero, por suerte, ese vil sonido era ligeramente disimulado por las voces de todos los demás chicos de la clase, también sin cesar de hablar... Excepto aquel chico emo que tanto llamaba la atención de Diva; siempre sentado en su mesa, con sus gigantescos cascos y su sudadera de Suicide Silence [MizzMassacre: en honor a Alex :D]. Era un estudiante de intercambio, venía de Londres y se quedaría hasta el final de este curso; pero Saya podía casi decir con total seguridad que su hermana pequeña estaba muy enamorada de él, por mucho que ella lo desmintiera.

Cuando la miró, sus ojos del color del océano estaban mirando al chico fijamente con un brillo especial en ellos. Era amor, y pensaba que a él también le gustaba Diva... _Pero son tan tontos, ¿por qué no dicen lo que sienten?_ Entendía que fuera difícil, pero también sabía que si no confesaban sus sentimientos, malgastarían el poco tiempo que iban a poder estar juntos.  
–Siéntate a su lado.  
–¡No! Me niego, me moriría.  
–No lo sabes si no lo intentas.  
–¿Ah, así que ahora quieres que me muera?  
Sonrojada, salió corriendo hasta sentarse en su pupitre, sin entender por qué esa reacción en ella misma. _Si ella no quiere hacerlo, lo haré yo_. Decidida, fue hacia el moreno, quería lo mejor para su hermana pequeña, y lo mejor era ayudarla incluso si ella renegaba su ayuda. Por el camino, Noelia la tiró al suelo.  
–¿¡Qué haces! –dijo con esa voz de gallina que daba ganas de estallarse los oídos– Es que no sabes por donde andas, no me extraña, ciega tenías que ser para ir vestida así. ¿Estabas intentando que yo me rompa algo? ¿¡Lo ves! Sólo me quieres hacer daño.

–¡Ah, qué asco! Es como si la evolución hubiera pasado, pero tú te quedaste atrás, Noelita –gritó Diva desde su pupitre.  
Se levantó y le dio la espalda, no quería ver su cara de perro. _Pobres perros, yo aquí comparándolos con un ser incluso inferior a las amebas_. Fue hasta donde estaba sentado el chico inglés, para hablar con él, lo que pretendía hacer antes de que una cucaracha la hiciera caerse al suelo.  
–Moses, ¿me harías un favor?  
–Claro, dime –contestó con un precioso acento londinense.  
–¿Te sientas al lado de Diva? –él continuaba con su cara inexpresiva, pero Saya pudo darse cuenta de que algo brillaba en sus ojos; su intuición, como la mayoría de las veces, era cierta.  
–Okidoki.  
Se levantó, y se sentó al lado de Diva tras haber cogido sus cosas. Su hermana mayor la miró, y se encontró con una mirada asesina, que parecía relatar su fin, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba cada vez más. _No entiendo por qué tanto orgullo no queriendo reconocer que Moses le gusta, si hacen una buena pareja y están hechos el uno para el otro_. Ese día, Saya prefería estar sola, en sus pensamientos, sin nada ni nadie que los ocupara; tenía que tener buenas notas y ser una alumna ejemplar, para así poder ir a una buena universidad. Sin novio, sin preocupaciones, y con más tiempo para estudiar. A pesar de que, en el fondo de su aparentemente solitario corazón, tenía un vacío que nunca se podría llenar.

Iba a matar a su hermana, en serio que la iba a matar. Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida; su gemela y mejor amiga estaba convencida de que a ella le gustaba Moses, y quería arrejuntarla con él fuera como fuera. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de sus sentimientos. No podía evitar mirar fijamente su ancha espalda durante todo el día, se sentía ligeramente triste cuando él no asistía a clase, y aparte de haber pensado más de una vez lo mucho que le gustaría morder ese cuello tan irresistible, casi todas las noches soñaba con él sin poder evitarlo.

Poco después de haber entrado el profesor y haber comenzado a explicar aquella odiosa y aburrida asignatura, lo miró de reojo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes clavándose en ella. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el lado contrario, sin entender por qué le daba tanta vergüenza estar junto a él; era majo y los gustos musicales de ambos eran casi idénticos, pero seguía sin comprender esa sensación que le producía.  
–¿Qué ejercicios dijo que hay que hacer? –le preguntó, despertándola de su ensoñación y de sus pensamientos sin rumbo.  
–Ah, ehm, estooo... No sé, no estaba atendiendo –contestó ella con una sonrisa, suponiendo bien que estaba algo sonrojada.  
Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, al igual que toda la clase... Excepto Noelia y su mejor amiga, Berta; eran peor que moscas cojoneras, realmente no le caían bien a casi nadie. _Me gustaría pisarlas y dejar sus tripas esparcidas por el suelo y su asquerosa sangre tiñendo de rojo las paredes, pero... me dan pena mis botas_.

–¿¡Te gusta Suicide Silence! –esta vez fue ella quien rompió el incómodo silencio, dándole conversación e ignorando así por completo a la clase, haciendo amago de disimular que era la primera vez que se fijaba en la sudadera de Moses.  
–Pues claaro, ¿a quién no? –la ojos azules miró a su alrededor, viendo así a todo el rebaño de ovejas.  
–Mira, a todos esos seguro que no.  
–Pero esos no cuentan como personas, si las rocas tienen más inteligencia que esos especímenes de personas relativamente humanas... –empezaron a reírse, siendo interrumpidos por el timbre que daba paso a la siguiente clase.  
Diva seguía feliz sentada al lado de Moses, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y vio entrar al conserje, acompañando a un chico japonés de aspecto gótico, quizás con su misma edad. Tenía el pelo largo y de color azabache, al igual que sus ojos. _Vaya, es de esos que tanto le gustan a mi hermanita... Perfecto para mi venganza_. El conserje le entregó un papel y le dijo algo que la atenta Diva no alcanzó oír; él asintió con la cabeza, inexpresivo, y fue a sentarse en el único pupitre que quedaba libre: justo al lado de Saya. La nombrada, sentada delante de su hermana pequeña, se volteó sonrojada y con cara de espanto, y ella le sonrió.  
–Es de lo que te gustan, ¿verdad? –dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo su hermana pudiera oírla; suspiró y se giró de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde el comienzo de la clase de Inglés; por lo visto, la profesora no había venido. Y mejor así, era una clase realmente aburrida para Diva, quien sacaba sobresalientes sin ni siquiera tocar el libro. _Con un poco de suerte, le pasó un camión por encima_. Miró nuevamente a Moses, con sus enormes auriculares negros puestos a un volumen tan alto que hasta llegaba a los oídos de la chica lo que él estaba escuchando. Se quitó los cascos y se los ofreció, mientras se peinaba el flequillo con los dedos, tapándose así el ojo derecho.  
–Toma, ¿alguna vez escuchaste From First To Last?  
–Bueno, sólo una canción o dos... –tomó los auriculares que él seguía sosteniendo, rozando la mano del chico con la suya, y se los puso.

Mientras tanto, Saya estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis emocional. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era sólo un chico, pero le gustaba su pelo, y cómo olía. Por lo que había entendido, era japonés y, cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que también era el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y ella no sabía por qué ni qué le estaba ocurriendo. Tomó su mochila y sacó el libro de Matemáticas; tenía que estudiar, debía hacerlo, pero sin darse cuenta miró de reojo al chico. Le tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa con tal de romper aquel incómodo silencio.  
–Hola –dijo tras respirar hondo. _¿Pero qué digo? Lo más normal es que sólo hable japonés..._  
–Hola, soy Haji, ¿y tú? –pero, para su sorpresa, le respondió en un perfecto castellano.  
–Saya. Creía que sólo hablabas japonés –se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
–Es que estuve en un curso antes de venir para aquí y aprendí a hablar bien este idioma.

Los nervios de Saya empezaron a aumentar, haciendo que sus manos temblaran, lo que hizo que dejara caer el bolígrafo. Él lo recogió y se lo dio, rozándose ligeramente las manos de ambos. Sólo con ese simple tacto, sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero tomó aire y le dio las gracias.  
–De nada. ¿Qué estudias?  
–Matemáticas. Nunca necesité estudiar, pero este año, la profesora explica fatal.  
–Ah, vale. Me parecías una chica inteligente, y ahora veo que tenía razón –ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
–Si necesitas ayuda, dime.  
–Gracias –los ojos carmesí de la chica brillaron al toparse con la radiante sonrisa de Haji.

Qué rara se sentía, no era posible que se sintiera así. _Lo quiero besar... ¡Pero qué cosas pienso! Los estudios son mi prioridad, estoy en segundo de Bachiller y tengo que ir para una buena universidad, no puedo entretenerme con pensamientos estúpidos..._ Repentinamente, la puerta de la clase se abrió, arrancando a Saya de sus pensamientos, y el conserje entró, llamándolas a ella y a su hermana. _Uff, qué alivio, si continúo como estaba, antes me moriría de un ataque cardíaco_.  
–Abajo está vuestra madre, quería hablar con vosotras –les dijo cuando ellas ya habían salido al pasillo.  
Tras haber bajado las escaleras en total silencio, se encontraron con su madre sentada en un banco, esperándolas.  
–Perdonad –se levantó al ver a sus hijas llegar– Me olvidé de las llaves de casa, ¿las tenéis ahí?  
–Claro, mami.

Tras haberle dejado las llaves de casa, se despidieron de ella y se dispusieron a volver a la clase, que estaba ya a punto de terminar. Subieron juntas las escaleras, mientras Saya notaba sus nervios crecer, e ignoraba la razón de por qué se sentía así desde hacía un tiempo... _Desde que por primera vez me encontré con esos ojos del color de la noche_. Entraron de nuevo a clase intentando no llamar mucho la atención, y Diva fue nuevamente a sentarse con Moses, quien siguió mostrándole canciones de su iPod. Saya pudo ver que su hermana estaba muy nerviosa, y sabía cuando salieran al recreo le diría algo, o probablemente la mataría. Fue hasta su pupitre, con su nuevo compañero; por mucho que respiró hondo, no logró sacárselo de la cabeza.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la posición real de la silla, y se cayó al suelo al intentar sentarse en ella. Oyendo la risa histérica de su hermana, alzó la mirada y se encontró con Haji... justo debajo de ella.  
–Lo... ¡lo siento! Espero no haberte hecho daño –se levantó rápidamente, y se sentó, sin dejar de pedir perdón toda sonrojada... mientras Diva parecía que se iba a romper de tanto reír. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, menuda vergüenza, qué torpe soy... Pero se estaba tan bien sobre él... ¡No, Saya, no puedes pensar estas cosas! ¡Aahh, me estoy volviendo loca!_  
–No pasa nada –dijo él con una sonrisa que derritió a Saya. La ojos carmesí comenzó a leer el libro de Matemáticas que aún estaba abierto. O al menos intentarlo, no conseguía dejar de pensar en Haji. No podía, no debía mirarlo, y eso le estaba costando seriamente.

* * *

_Esperamos que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y que sigáis leyendo la historia, intentaremos subir capítulos a menudo. En los reviews algunas lectoras nos habéis acusado de plagio por lo de que Diva soñaba con dinosaurios, pero podemos asegurar que no es ningún plagio sino una simple coincidencia, ya que ninguna de las dos hemos leído el fanfic del cual supuestamente lo hemos plagiado, lo de soñar con dinosaurios viene simplemente porque las personalidades de Saya y Diva en este fic están inspiradas en las nuestras propias y, personalmente yo (MizzMassacre) soy un poco "friki de los dinosaurios". Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	2. Capítulo II

**† Capítulo II †**

–¿Escuchaste alguna vez esta canción? –preguntaba Moses a Diva.  
–A veeer... –se volvió a poner los enormes auriculares, mirando a Moses con una ceja levantada a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado la canción, pero sin dejar de sonreír... no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba a su lado– ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer?

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin / Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel,_  
_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins / Vete con inocencia y abandóname con mis pecados._  
_The air around me still feels like a cage / El aire a mi alrededor todavía se siente como una jaula,_  
_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again / Y el amor es sólo un camuflaje por lo que se parece a la rabia otra vez._"

_"Snuff", de Slipknot... una de esas canciones que solía cantar todas las noches de ese horrible verano mientras estaba encerrada en mi habitación, mientras trataba de huir del mundo exterior_.  
–Jajaja, vale, vale. ¿Y conoces Bring Me The Horizon?  
–¡Síiiii! –se le iluminaron los ojos con esa pregunta– ¡Es mi grupo favorito! ¡De hecho, estuve en el concierto que dieron aquí este verano! ¡Al día siguiente estaba completamente sin voz por haber cantado gritando todas y cada una de sus canciones! ¡Y le toqué la mano a Oliver Sykes!

Mientras, Saya seguía en silencio y pensando, no era capaz de entender por qué aquel chico le importaba tanto, si ni siquiera se conocían, no había pasado ni una hora desde que lo había visto por primera vez... _¿Será una de esas personas que dejan huella para siempre?_ Pocos minutos después, sonó de nuevo el timbre; un alivio para Saya, no tendría que hablar con él durante veinte minutos, ya podría respirar tranquila... pero le daba pena dejarlo solo.

Diva se quitó los auriculares para devolvérselos a su propietario, y se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que se peinaba con los dedos.  
–Moses –llamó Saya.  
–¿Qué? –respondió él, inexpresivo, como siempre.  
–Te presento a Haji –dijo, señalando al susodicho– Haji, te presento a Moses.  
Vio que ambos se saludaban y comenzaban a hablar, y se quedó mirándolo embobada durante unos instantes... sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus manos...  
–¿Vamos? –preguntó su hermana, haciéndola sobresaltarse ligeramente.  
–Ah, sí.  
–¿Qué te pasa, hermanita? Estabas como atontada... –le dijo con sorna.  
–Noo, es que estaba medio dormida –la ojos azules sonrió irónicamente, para molestia de Saya; y ambas se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras hacia el patio.

Ya sentadas en el banco de siempre, ignorando a todos los adolescentes ruidosos y en celo que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Diva se dispuso a matar a su hermana tras haber cogido aire.  
–¿¡Aahh, pero cómo se te ocurre decirle que se sentara a mi lado! ¡Pasé la vergüenza de mi vida! ¡No podía dejar de mirarle, y cada vez que lo miraba, él me estaba mirando a mí...! ¡Y eso me hacía pasar más vergüenza! ¡Aún por encima de que no sé por qué mierda quieres juntarme con él si sabes que no me gusta y que paso de enamorarme después de lo que ocurrió en verano! –cambió repentinamente el tono histérico por uno nervioso– ¡Kukuku, me puse sus cascos!  
–¿Eres consciente de que te acabas de contradecir a ti misma mencionando eso sobre los cascos, y que aparece siempre que hablas de él?  
–¿Qué...? –miró en la misma dirección que su hermana, y lo vio, siempre con sus enormes auriculares, pero ahora acompañado del chico japonés. Se giraron para saludarlas con la mano, y ellas les sonrieron– ¡Jaa, estás toda roja!  
–¡Cállate, que te va a oír!  
–Si me oye, me tomaré esto como mi venganza –sus ojos carmesí parecían refulgir llamas, mientras Diva reía maliciosamente– ¿Sabes qué? Creo que Haji esta noche estará muy ocupado pensando en el momento en el que te caíste encima de él –dijo insinuante, ignorando por completo su mirada asesina, y haciéndola sonrojarse.  
–¡Cállate ya, no me gusta Haji!

–¿...Viste qué ancha tiene la espalda?  
–Sí... –contestó babeando.  
–¡Ajá! –se levantó del banco y comenzó a saltar– ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!  
–¡Diva, siéntate! –agarró la mano de su revoltosa hermana y la sentó otra vez– No me gusta, sabes que los estudios son lo primero para mí, no puedo entretenerme con chicos. Y tú, si estudiaras más tiempo en vez de acosar con la mirada a Moses, te iría mejor.  
–¡Mentira! ¡Yo no lo acoso!  
–Pues hoy estuviste hablando la clase entera con él muy animadamente...  
–Porque estábamos hablando de música, y sabes que yo con ese tema me emociono.  
–Jajajaja, seguro. Venga, vamos ya a clase, que toca Gimnasia.  
–Oh, mierda –gruñó, y luego se dirigió a clase.

Odiaban la asignatura de Gimnasia, era la más cruel tortura, y la profesora era como la versión femenina de Hitler... aunque realmente nadie tenía certeza de si aquel experimento fallido era una mujer.  
–Aah, no quiero hacer gimnasiaaaa... –gruñó cogiendo su mochila con el chándal dentro, y dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio junto con Saya.  
–Ni yo, pero tienes que hacerlo, o vas a suspender...  
–¿Crees que me importa?  
–Anda, Diva, no seas así, que a este paso, no vas a conseguir pasar de curso.  
–Tampoco voy a tener que repetir curso por suspender Gimnasia.  
–Sí, Gimnasia, y Matemáticas, y Literatura, y Sociales, y Latín...  
–Vaaale, valee... –miró de lado a su hermana y entraron en el vestuario del gimnasio, donde ya estaban Noelia y las zorras de sus amigas despotricando acerca de todo y todos. Cesaron su cacareo al verlas entrar.

–Chicas, aún no es carnaval... –dijo fingiendo amabilidad de mala manera.  
–¿¡En serio! Vaaaya, es que al verte, pensé que sí lo era –contestó Diva, justo antes de entrar en uno de los cambiadores.  
Sacó el chándal de la mochila y lo dejó tirado en el suelo mientras se quitaba el uniforme que, si ya era suficientemente feo, el chándal era todavía peor: una sudadera azul con el logotipo del instituto dibujado a un lado, y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color. Odiaba la ropa que le obligaban ponerse, odiaba ir vestida igual que todos los demás. Salió del vestuario y, yendo a la parte del gimnasio en donde estaban todos, chocó con alguien. Bajó la mirada al separarse de él, y sus ojos se toparon con los pantalones ligeramente caídos de Moses. _Claro, ¿quién si no iba a tener un culo tan perfecto que dan ganas apretarlo con las dos manos? ¡Aay, omá, qué rico!_ Miró hacia arriba, intentando no pensar esas cosas que dañarían su orgullo reconocer, y se encontró con sus profundos ojos verdes mirándola de reojo.  
–Cuidado, no te mates –dijo con una sonrisa; ella se quedó embobada y sólo pudo sonreírle tímidamente. No comprendía esa sensación que le producía estar a su lado, le gustaba estar cerca de él y notar su presencia... _¡Y no me gusta que me guste!_

–Bueno, hoy os dejo hora libre, que yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles –dijo la profesora, con el tono déspota propio de ella que tanto le molestaba a Diva. Salió del gimnasio, dejando a los aproximadamente veinte adolescentes solos.  
–¡Sí, me libro de hacer gimnasia! –la ojos azules saltaba de alegría.  
–La madre que la parió, y para eso me pongo yo el chándal... –Saya se sentó junto con su hermana en unas colchonetas, mientras la mayoría de los demás entraban en los vestuarios a cambiarse de nuevo– Bueeno, ¿qué tal con Moses? ¿Piensas admitir algún día que sí te gusta?  
–No puedo admitir algo que no es verdad –contestó con una mirada asesina, pero con un leve sonrojo.  
–Vengaaa, si a él le gustas...  
–¿Y tú qué sabes?  
–Algún día se lo preguntaré –le guiñó un ojo, para más enfado de su hermana pequeña.  
Diva, con cara de resignación, se levantó de las colchonetas cuando en el gimnasio ya volvía a haber más gente presente, y se dirigió al vestuario.  
–¿Adónde vas?  
–A cambiarme –dijo sin voltearse ni detenerse, con voz seria.

Con la canción "Vulnerable", de Secondhand Serenade, resonando en sus auriculares, Saya miró hacia el frente y se encontró con Haji, que le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado.  
–Claro, siéntate –contestó ella, quitándose los cascos y guardado su iPod en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, ¡se estaba sonrojado, y él lo iba a notar! Entonces, notó que Haji posaba la mano en la pierna derecha, cerca del tobillo, con una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor– ¿Te pasa algo en la pierna?  
–Karman me dio una patada con la excusa de que creía que yo tenía el puñetero balón de fútbol.  
–Lo mataré –lo había dicho en un tono de voz bastante alto, a lo que Haji empezó a reírse, _...y qué sonrisa_.  
–Te lo agradezco, pero no ensucies tus bonitas manos con sangre de rata –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. _¡Ha dicho que mis manos son bonitas! ¡Me muero! ¡Me muero!_

Casi corriendo, Diva entró en el vestuario, quedándose estupefacta cuando sus ojos se toparon con Moses, vestido tan solo con la ropa interior.  
–¡Aaaaah...! –gritaron al unísono, mientras ella se tapaba los ojos y él se intentaba tapar a sí mismo.  
–¿¡Moses, qué haces tú aquí! –preguntó sobresaltada, sin apartar las manos de sus ojos, pero entreviendo su cuerpo por los huecos entre sus dedos.  
–Diva... ¿eres consciente de que estás en el vestuario de los chicos...? –contestó él, con dulzura.  
–¡Joder, mierda! –gritaba nerviosa mientras se volteaba para salir de allí– ¡Lo siento!  
Corrió hasta el vestuario femenino, intentando sin éxito evitar aquel color rojizo en sus mejillas y, absorta en su mente, chocó con alguien.

Saya escuchó el grito de Noelia cuando estaba sentada en las colchonetas, esperando a su hermana. Aquel agudo chillido le recordó a una puerta oxidada abriéndose; _no hay duda de que eso fue Noelia_. Haji la miró con cara de sorpresa, y le preguntó:  
–¿Qué fue eso?  
–Noelia gritando. Qué dolor de cabeza.  
–¿No vas a hacer nada?  
–¡No! Perdona, puedo parecer mala, pero no hago nada bueno por las personas a las que odio.  
–¿Por qué la odias?  
–Está siempre haciendo algo malo a la gente que quiero. Hace tres años, hubo un chico que me gustaba mucho, y yo también le gustaba a él; así que empezamos a salir, pero una semana después, murió atropellado –una lágrima amenazó por escaparse de sus ojos, y ella cerró los párpados dejándola caer por su mejilla– Y esa cosa, Noelia, lo primero que me dijo al enterarse fue que él cometió suicidio por haber estado saliendo conmigo... y eso que por aquel entonces se suponía que éramos amigas –Haji la abrazó y le limpió la lágrima con la mano, mirándola con cara de empatía.  
–No te preocupes, algún día pagará por lo que dijo.

–¿¡Pero tú estás gilipollas o qué te pasa! –Diva olvidó por unos segundos la vergüenza que la inundaba, y se encontró con Noelia en el suelo, la cual parecía un perro rabioso que atacaría de un momento a otro a la primera persona que tuviera delante... y esa era ella.  
–Noelia, no ensucies el suelo, la basura se echa en un vertedero... –le contestó con una sonrisa cínica.  
–¡Ayúdame a levantarme, idiota!  
–¿...Por qué debería hacerlo? Además, no creo que te doliera mucho caer desde esa altura.  
–¡Porque fuiste tú la que me empujó para que me cayera!  
–Uy, es que me tengo que ir a cambiar –dijo, sonando lo más falsa posible, y entró en uno de los cambiadores, dejando a Noelia en el suelo, _justo donde debería estar_.

Al mismo tiempo, Saya estaba encantada entre los brazos de Haji; su colonia olía tan bien, su mano era tan suave, y él era tan cariñoso... La abrazó un poco más fuerte y la besó en la frente; entonces las mejillas de Saya empezaron a arder y empezó a sentir mucho calor.  
–Perdón, pero me tengo que ir –en ese momento, vio a Moses saliendo del vestuario. Haji cogió sus cosas y salió del gimnasio junto con él, dejando a Saya aturdida y cerca de desmayarse.

Mientras, Diva volvía a quitarse el chándal para ponerse de nuevo el uniforme que tanto odiaba, el cual estaba guardado en su mochila sin ni siquiera haberlo doblado. No era capaz de hacer que la imagen de Moses en ropa interior desapareciera de su mente, _me estoy volviendo loca_. Ya vestida, con un grito ahogado descargó parte de su ira dándole una patada a la puerta del cambiador, abriéndola así de par en par. _Tengo un problema mental, no me puede gustar Moses, no me gusta que me gustase haberlo visto en boxers, y eso me cabrea_. Se miró a un espejo que había donde estaban los lavabos y empezó a peinarse un poco con los dedos y, de repente, vino a su mente una imagen tan aparentemente real que era como si en ese mismo momento lo estuviera viendo justo delante de sus ojos: ella sobre Moses, ambos sin ropa, abrazados y besándose... y a ella se la veía de lo más feliz.

–¡Aahh, joder, para esoo! –se gritó para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.  
Salió ya del vestuario, con la mochila en los hombros, y se colocó los auriculares; se puso a escuchar Pink Floyd, el único grupo existente que conseguía relajarla. Entonces vio a su hermana, seguía sentada en las colchonetas y, cuando fue a sentarse a su lado nuevamente, vio que estaba sonrojada.  
–Tienes las mejillas del mismo color que tus ojos –le dijo, con una sonrisa extraña.  
–Imaginaciones tuyas –contestó, levantándose y tomando su mochila.  
–¿Estuviste llorando?  
–Qué va. Al final, ¿por qué gritaba la cosa?  
–Porque la empujé, ¡muajajajaja!  
–Cómo te quiero, hermanita.

Ambas empezaron a reír al unísono mientras iban saliendo de la tortura llamada gimnasio, pudiendo al fin respirar aire fresco.  
–Tengo algo que contarte –dijo Diva con timidez, parándose a medio camino.  
–¿El qué?  
–Pues... que me equivoqué y entré en el vestuario de los chicos... y vi a Moses casi sin ropa –siguió hablando, con la misma timidez, pero en su voz también se podía notar ligeramente un tono perverso.  
–Jajaja, ya te imagino toda babosa.  
–La verdad es que está muy bueno, ¡buuff!

Entraron en clase, viendo allí a Moses y a Haji sentados uno al lado del otro, y ellas dos fueron también a sentarse en sus sitios, justo detrás de ellos. Al mirar hacia delante, vieron a Berta, la mejor amiga de Noelia, y que era incluso más insoportable y con más humos que Noelia, acercándose a ellas. _Por favor, que alguien traiga insecticida_. Justo entonces, el profesor atravesó la puerta y se dirigió a Berta:  
–Señorita, siéntese, no es el recreo, ¿es que no sabe la hora?  
Ella regresó a su pupitre, con cara de fastidio, al igual que la cara que Noelia tenía siempre que no era el centro del mundo. _¿Pero por qué la imita? ¿Es que ya no es lo suficientemente fea? Ni con una bolsa en la cara podría ocultar su fealdad, seguramente la bolsa se suicidaría echándose a un triturador o quemándose a sí misma_.  
–¿Desde cuándo esa y su querida amiguita saben mirar la hora? –susurró Diva a su amiga.  
–Si esas tienen su propia hora, la hora de los retrasados.

Ambas intentaron ahogar sus risas para no ganarse un castigo por parte del profesor, Saya no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Los segundos se convertían en horas y las horas en años en esa aburrida clase. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, la estúpida sanguijuela volvió junto con Noelia a molestar a las hermanas, especialmente a Diva, que ya tenía ansia por hacer a esas dos descerebradas desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.  
–¿Por qué empujaste a Noelia?  
–Por nada que te concierne.  
–¿Que me qué? ¡No me insultes! –Diva no sabía cómo más describir la cara de perro de Noelia, igualmente imitada por su perrito faldero llamado Berta que la seguía allá donde fuera; insultarla era como insultar a los insultos, y nadie merece un castigo tan horrible.  
–Cuidado, puede que te mande un conjuro satánico o budista [Hinata Maki: típica frase de un "Chobo" xD].  
–Niñas, compraos una vida sexual –contestó la ojos azules cuando ya se estaba más que hartando de el sonido de sus voces.  
–Qué va, si esas ni pagando consiguen que se las follen –añadió Saya mientras se ponía sus auriculares– ¿Nos vamos, hermanita?  
–Claro, ya me estaban dando ganas de comerme mi propio vómito, es más agradable que la compañía de esas dos cosas anormales nacidas inconscientemente.

Saliendo de clase, hicieron "sin querer" que ese par de cotorras cayeran al suelo, dejándolo infectado. _Luego habrá que quemarlo, y después quemar las cenizas_. Se encaminaron directamente a la cafetería, Diva ya tenía hambre de chocolate, como las veinticuatro horas del día. Entraron en la cafetería abarrotada de gente que hablaba a voz en grito y, casi a empujones, llegaron hasta la barra, desde donde vieron a Haji sentado en una de las mesas mientras Moses compraba un bocadillo.  
–Míralo qué monoso comprando un bocadillo, ¡ay omá! Si tiene hambre, le doy yo de comer tooodo lo que quiera...  
–Claaro, hermanita... –contestó Saya, mirándola de lado.  
Con una chocolatina y una piruleta en sus manos, se dirigieron al banco cercano a la puerta de entrada en el que siempre se sentaban.

Ya cuando llevaban unos segundos sentadas en silencio, los ojos de Diva se encontraron con la nauseabunda visión de Noelia y Berta hablando –más bien, acosando– a un chico. _Seguramente él está pensando en suicidarse... o en matarlas a ellas_. Mientras tanto, no conseguía quitarse a Moses del pensamiento, pero admitir lo que sentía era como clavarle un puñal a su orgullo. No podía enamorarse, no quería volver a sentir ese dolor y ese deseo de notar la cuchilla acariciar sus muñecas. Giró la mirada hacia la puerta de la cerca que vallaba el recinto del instituto, y entonces divisó a Haji manteniéndose quieto e impasible, y a Moses fumando y con la capucha puesta. La estaba mirando, sus oscuros ojos verdes se clavaban fijamente en ella, la cual rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado antes de sonrojarse y que él lo notara.

* * *

_¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! Ambas esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado, siempre podéis dejar un review con críticas, tanto buenas como malas, y sugerencias. Lo de que los personajes "malos" (Noelia y Berta) sean inventados por nosotras es básicamente porque no tenemos nada en contra de ningún personaje de Blood+ y no queríamos acribillarlo (sí, en todos los fanfics que escribimos hay que ensañarse con alguien). Mentiríamos al decir que no están inspiradas en personas reales, como también lo estás las personalidades que les hemos puesto a Diva, Saya, y Moses. Esperamos que sigáis leyendo, como también esperamos vuestros reviews. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	3. Capítulo III

**† Capítulo III †**

–Cómo te mira...  
–Mentira –contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.  
En un intento por distraer su mente, se puso los auriculares para escuchar música, cualquiera canción que mantuviera sus pensamientos ocupados y alejados de cierto individuo que la hacía soñar despierta día y noche... pero cada canción le recordaba a él de una manera u otra, ya fuera por lo que las letras decían o porque era un grupo que también le gustaba a él.

Las dos clases restantes pasaron con total normalidad y aburrimiento, y ambas volvieron a casa cuando al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases por hoy. Por el camino, no se dirigieron palabra la una a la otra, probablemente estarían pensando en sus respectivos amores platónicos, los cuales ninguna de ellas quería reconocer. Tras llegar a casa, prepararon pizza y tarta de chocolate con relleno de fresa para el postre. Su madre controlaba mucho lo que ellas dos comían, pero hoy estaba fuera por un asunto de su trabajo; era criminóloga, la meta a la que las dos hermanas aspiraban llegar algún día.

Al terminar de comer y fregar la vajilla, fueron cada una a su respectiva habitación. Diva practicaba violín y canto, ansiaba llegar a ser como Emilie Autumn, su ídolo indiscutible. Saya, tras haber dado de comer a Aiden y a Aaron, se fue a estudiar mientras escuchaba la canción "Draw with me", una y otra vez, trayéndole sin cuidado las lágrimas que ese tema le provocaba. Cansada de estudiar, tomó su querido violonchelo y salió de casa; en la calle se escuchaba a la gente gritar y los coches con sus motores polutos, así que aceleró el paso, no soportaba el ruido aquel, le daba dolor de cabeza y la molestaba. Se colocó sus auriculares para dejar de escuchar todo ese alboroto, y se puso a escuchar "Take me with you", de Secondhand Serenade.

Fue hasta su sitio especial, su sitio secreto: estaba en un parque junto al mar, lleno de cerezos en flor que hacían un círculo de un kilómetro de diámetro; en el centro, tenía un pequeño campo de rosas de todos los colores existentes, y en el centro de ese campo, un banco tras un camino que dirigía al mar, el gran azul, donde una lágrima es una gota de agua sin importancia. Cuando llegó junto a los árboles, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie había descubierto ese lugar al que tanto le gustaba acudir. Entró corriendo y, al llegar al campo, no podía creer haberse encontrado con Haji allí, tocando "The mortician's daughter", de Black Veil Brides, con un violonchelo. _Suena demasiado bien... es tan dulce_.

Levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y sonrió, _esa estúpida sonrisa que me hace sentir tan bien, esa odiosa sonrisa que hace mi corazón latir muy fuerte, esa maravillosa y brillante sonrisa que me hace querer besarlo..._  
–Sabía que eras tú –dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.  
–¿Qué? –_¿Pero qué dice? ¿Sabía que era yo? Eso no tiene sentido._  
–Perdona, deja que te explique. Siéntate –añadió, al mismo tiempo que se movía hacia un lado del banco para dejarla sentarse– Hace dos años vine a España con mi familia y vi una chica con un vestido estilo gothic lolita negro y rojo, y con dos coletas, y su imagen nunca desapareció de mi mente. Cuando te vi en clase, tenía la sensación de que eras tú, pero ahora que te veo con ese vestido, supe que efectivamente eras tú. Te parecerá raro, lo siento.  
–No, no, para nada. Lo más normal es que fuera yo, nadie más conoce este lugar aparte de mí y, bueno, tú.

–¿Eso es un violonchelo? –preguntó refiriéndose a lo que Saya llevaba a la espalda.  
–Sí, me gusta tocar el violonchelo, me relajaba. La canción que estabas tocando...  
–"The mortician's daughter", de Black Veil Brides.  
–Me encanta esa canción.  
–¿Conoces una llamada "Draw with me"?  
–Sí.  
–¿Y si tocamos esas dos canciones juntos? –dijo con una sonrisa.  
–Lo siento, pero no sé tocar la de "Draw with me".  
–Toma –abrió la cremallera de la funda de su violonchelo y sacó de ella unas partituras– Te puedo enseñar.  
–Sí, por favor, si no te importa.  
–Claro que no.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y, cuando miró la hora, eran ya las siete; pronto iba a anochecer, y tenía que encaminarse hacia casa.  
–Perdona, pero me tengo que ir.  
–Claro. Espera, que voy contigo.  
Al salir del parque, vieron fuera un coche deportivo negro y con los cristales tintados, que a Saya le recordó al coche que su madre utilizaba en el trabajo cuando salía a perseguir criminales. Haji la miró y dijo:  
–Aquel es el coche de Moses, quedé con él para ayudarlo con su grupo de metalcore, The Beauty Of My Despair [MizzMassacre: ¡me encanta ese nombre para un grupo! :D].  
–Vale, adiós.  
–Adiós –respondió él, dándole un beso en la frente a Saya.

Tras haberse ido, la chica volvió a casa, donde se encontró con que Diva seguía en la habitación. Saya se fue a duchar, se sentía muy bien con ese agua caliente resbalando por su piel, la había relajado por completo. Luego, encendió el ordenador y conectó el messenger; viendo que tan solo estaban conectados su hermana y un par de amigos que había conocido en unas vacaciones que pasaran en Londres, desconectó el ordenador. Se echó en cama, la verdad es que no tenía hambre como para ir a cenar, sólo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se fue quedando dormida, sin dejar de pensar en Haji y en todo lo que él implicaba en su vida.

Guardó el violín en su funda y se dirigió a la cocina para cenar algo; había estado componiendo durante la tarde entera, se sentía inspirada... sí, esos ojos verdes la inspiraban como nadie lo hacía. Con el ceño fruncido por saber que era verdad aquello que había pensado en ese instante, miró por la ventana de la cocina mientras comía unos muffins que ella misma había preparado esa tarde; ya empezaba a oscurecer, veía las hojas de los árboles caer bajo un cielo rojizo. Volvió a su habitación, sintiendo una extraña nostalgia inundando todo su ser. Tras haberse puesto el pijama, se inclinó sobre el escritorio para maximizar el messenger, el cual había dejado minimizado horas atrás. Se fijó en que Moses le había hablado hacía más de media hora; notando su corazón latir más rápido, se sentó en la silla del escritorio justo antes de abrir la conversación.

_Missmurder_: Lo sientoo, es que estaba con el violín y no me di cuenta de que me estabas hablando D:  
_Tyrannosaurus_: No te preocupes ^^ No sabía que tocaras el violín O:  
_Missmurder_: Sí, aprendí prácticamente sola... Estuve en un conservatorio durante unos meses cuando tenía trece años, pero me echaron "porque no me vestía apropiadamente" ¬¬  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Jaja qué cabrones xD Yo toco la guitarra eléctrica y la batería, jeje.  
_Missmurder_: Molaaa :3  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Oye, por cierto, me gusta tu foto e.e  
_Missmurder_: Graciiaas ^^  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Me dan ganas de abrazarte –/–  
_Missmurder_: Jeje ^/^  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Y, sin dejar de abrazarte, me separaría un poco de ti, aún con las manos en tus caderas…  
_Missmurder_: ¿Y después…? :$  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Después iría acercando mis labios a los tuyos cada vez más, y entonces entreabriría la boca y te besaría hasta quedarme sin respiración...  
_Missmurder_: ¿Y luego…? :$  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Luego te tomaría en brazos y te recostaría delicadamente en mi cama, poniéndome a tus pies, y me quedaría mirándote durante unos minutos...  
_Missmurder_: ¿Y entonces…? :$  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Entonces empezaría quitándote con cuidado las medias y la falda mientras acaricio tus piernas y tu barriga por debajo de la camiseta, que luego te quitaría y volvería a mirarte fijamente, y te besaría de nuevo mientras comienzo a acariciarte...  
_Missmurder_: ¿Y qué más? o/o

Para su sorpresa, vio que se había desconectado, dejándola nerviosa, completamente sonrojada, y con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que se hubiera ido tan repentinamente? No tenía de qué preocuparse, probablemente se le habría caído Internet o le habrían mandado apagar el ordenador. Diva apagó el suyo desconectando el enchufe, no tenía ganas de esperar todo el tiempo que esa máquina estúpida tardaba en apagarse. Estaba cansada, así que se dirigió a la cama sin perder más tiempo, y vio a Aiden ya durmiendo a los pies de ésta. Lo acarició y él le respondió con un ronroneo, entonces se acostó y, abrazando a su peluche Suffer, cayó dormida nada más apagar la luz.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Saya abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba sudando, y mucho. Había estado soñando con Haji, un sueño en el que él estaba en su cama y le quitaba la ropa con esa delicadeza que Saya se imaginaba en él, y le tocaba todo el cuerpo, haciéndola sentir flotar en el aire... y era muy hábil con las manos. No era propio de ella soñar aquello, era la primera vez que le pasaba, y se sentía extraña. Sin perder más el tiempo, se fue a duchar, tenía que olvidar aquel sueño; después, volvió a la cama y siguió leyendo un libro que había comenzado hacía unos días. Cuando se dio cuenta, se había dormido y, al despertarse, eran ya las siete de la mañana.

Diva despertó con el sonido del despertador de su móvil; se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, estaba emocionada, feliz ante las ansias de ver a Moses de nuevo, y más aún tras la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Se duchó rápidamente para así tener más tiempo para arreglarse el pelo y delinearse los ojos con calma. Tras haberse vestido el odioso uniforme, combinado esta vez con medias y guantes a rayas blancas y negras, unas botas militares y un enorme lazo negro en el pelo, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Habían sobrado cuatro muffins de ayer, así que repartió mitad para ella y mitad para su hermana, sin olvidarse de dar de comer a Aiden y a Aaron, que la miraban impacientes.

Saya se peinó rápidamente y se colocó una diadema con un lazo rojo y negro, y se puso el uniforme. Mañana ya no tendrían clase, al fin hoy era ya viernes, así que tendría más tiempo para estudiar y tocar el violonchelo. Fue hasta la cocina para desayunar, y se detuvo al ver a su hermana pequeña ya desayunando.  
–¿Y tú aquí tan temprano?  
–Es que me desperté un poco antes de tiempo y pensé levantarme ya –no iba a admitir que todo esto era a causa de Moses, sería darle la razón a su hermana y dañar su propio orgullo.  
–Eso de estar enamorada te afecta, hermanita –la ojos azules puso cara de fastidio y se comió lo que quedaba del muffin de un bocado– ¡Te vas a ahogar!  
–Mentira –contestó al conseguir tragar.  
–Así llamo a Moses para que te haga el boca a boca –miró de nuevo a su hermana con odio, y ésta se sentó a la mesa y empezó a desayunar.

Llevaban ya diez minutos en clase, y Moses no llegaba. Diva se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, odiaba su ausencia, como también odiaba eso que sentía por él. Entró a media clase de retraso y, tras el típico comentario del profesor de "qué horas son estas de llegar", se fue hacia su pupitre, inexpresivo y con la mirada baja, sin ni siquiera saludar a Diva, para desilusión de ella. Se sentó al lado de Haji sin dirigirle ni una mirada; le pasaba algo, y Diva ansiaba saber el qué. Saya notó en la cara de su hermana pequeña que ahora estaba deprimida, al ver a Moses así; era muy empática con la gente que quería. Le pasaba algo a Moses, ambas estaban seguras de ello, y Diva intentaba tener el valor de preguntarle mientras Saya pensaba un plan para dejarla a solas con él... aunque eso significara que ella tendría que quedarse con Haji.

Estaban en la clase de Informática, el profesor estaba obsesionado con ellas dos. Aparte de que decía que Andy Sixx era japonés, que Oliver Sykes cantaba rap, y que Emilie Autumn era un robot, no cesaba de mirar el techo con total interés, como si estuviera comprobando que no había goteras. Ese día tenían que crear una página web, y Saya estaba buscando información sobre Fullmetal Alchemist, uno de sus animes favoritos. Cuando al fin, tras casi cinco clases, terminó la web, llamó al profesor. Un error, y ella lo sabía, se ponía de los nervios con cada palabra que ese indeseable le dirigía.

–Déjame ver –se agachó, acercándose más a ella, que contuvo la respiración para no ahogarse con los dos litros de colonia que aquel hombre se había echado encima... probablemente para disimular que sólo se duchaba cuando llovía– ¿En la Wikipedia también aparecen esas cosas raras que os gustan a vosotras? Podías poner más imágenes... ¿y qué tal si pones más vídeos y más cosas? ¿Eso lo puedes ver gratis? –lo odiaba, quería gritarle y pegarle, deseaba matarlo; siempre ponía pegas a todo. ¿Poner más imágenes? ¡Si tenía una página entera con ellas!

Luego fue a junto de Diva, aún pensando sobre qué hacer la web.  
–Es que no sé sobre qué hacerla –dijo al percatarse de la presencia de ese ser, contestando antes de que el mismo preguntara; quizás así se iría de su lado más pronto.  
–¿Por qué no la haces sobre Bring Me The Horizon? –le propuso su hermana.  
–¿Y por qué no haces algo que no sea sobre un anime? –un goterón apareció en las cabezas de ambas, ahora resulta que Bring Me The Horizon era un anime...  
–Bring Me The Horizon es un grupo –dijo Diva, aguantándose la risa.  
–Ah –se fue y, cuando ya estaba un poco alejado, ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, casi llorando [MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki: basado en hechos reales xD].

Al fin sonó el timbre, podrían perder de vista a ese odioso profesor. Saya, sin perder un segundo, agarró a su hermana del brazo y bajaron las escales hasta el baño casi corriendo. Ya no podían ver al profesor. La hermana mayor estaba de los nervios, si ese idiota le decía algo, lo decapitaría y lo pondría en un poste mirando hacia arriba, así podría morir mirando las goteras, como lo que hacía siempre. Aún tenían una clase más antes del recreo, pero necesitaba un respiro. Al entrar en el baño, abrió uno de los grifos y se mojó la cara para después respirar hondo.  
–¿Mejor?  
–Sí. Es que lo odio...  
–Cómo para no hacerlo... nos tiene manía.  
–¿Vamos ya a clase?  
–Okidoki.

Subieron juntas a clase, la profesora aún no había llegado. Tenían clase de Inglés, la profesora no había venido desde el comienzo de las clases. Saya se puso sus auriculares y cerró los ojos, necesitaba relajarse y desconectar. De repente, sintió el tacto de una mano acariciando su espalda. Abrió los ojos y vio a Haji, que la miraba sin apartar la vista de ella. Se quitó los auriculares, oyendo de nuevo taladrar sus tímpanos ese gallinero llamado clase.  
–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirando a Haji.  
–Te vi tan distante que me preocupé.  
–No pasa nada, sólo necesitaba descansar y relajarme, pero las gallinas no se callan.  
–¿Qué escuchas?  
–"Your guardian angel". Escucha –le ofreció un casco, mientras sentía la respiración de él en su cuello.

"_I will never let you fall / Nunca te dejaré caer,_  
_I'll stand up with you forever / Me levantaré contigo por siempre._  
_I'll be there for you through it all / Estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo,_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven / Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo._"

* * *

En este capítulo cabe mencionar que la parte en la que Diva y Moses hablan por el messenger, está inspirado una parte del libro "Maya Fox: La elegida" la cual me pareció una buena idea. Algunas situaciones de este fanfic (como, por ejemplo, las frases del profesor de Informática), que están basadas en cosas que nos pasan a las dos autoras, siempre ponemos cosas personales en nuestros fics. Esperamos que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y que sigáis leyendo a medida que vayamos subiendo más capítulos. Y, ya sabéis, críticas y sugerencias, en los reviews. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki.


	4. Capítulo IV

**† Capítulo IV †**

Era hermoso, y olía tan bien... quería besarlo. _Por favor, bésame, te lo suplico._ ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pensando? En el fondo sabía que él nunca se iba a fijar en ella, era tan rara... y después de lo que pasó con su anterior novio, no podía, no debía estar con nadie más. Tenía que olvidarlo, iba a hacerlo.  
–Mola –el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
–Sí, a mí me encanta.  
–¿Quieres quedar para tocar el violonchelo?  
–Lo siento, pero no puedo.  
–No importa.

Su sonrisa brillante se convirtió en una sonrisa triste, Saya podía ver la desilusión en sus ojos, o quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas. Él se giró y se fue a sentar en su pupitre, odiaba dejarlo solo, anhelaba pasar más tiempo con él, sentir sus brazos rodearla, sentir sus labios por todo su cuerpo. _Joder, me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Me estaré enamorando? ¡No! ¡Ni pensar en eso_! Volvió a ponerse los auriculares, la música la distraería; pero sin darse cuenta, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y la limpió rápidamente, demasiado tarde, puesto que Haji ya se había dado cuenta. Repentinamente se giró y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. _¿Por qué me mira?_ Cerró de nuevo los ojos, para descansar la cabeza, la cual de dolía un horror. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo que cuando abrió los ojos, su hermana le dijo que el timbre ya había sonado.

Juntas bajaron al recreo, para sentarse en el banco de al lado de la entrada.  
–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver a Diva, que parecía tensa.  
–Tengo fríiiio...  
–Vamos a por la chaqueta, anda.  
–Okidoki.  
–¿Adónde vais? –al entrar de nuevo en el edificio, la conserje que parecía un sargento ya comenzó el interrogatorio.  
–A clase –respondió la ojos azules.  
–No, hasta que sea hora, no podéis subir.  
–Perdón, pero necesitamos subir. Tengo que tomar mis medicamentos, si no los tomo me desmayaré y tendría que ir al hospital –mintió Saya.  
–Vale, subid –accedió de mala manera.

Pronto llegaron hasta su clase y, al cruzar la puerta, quedó estupefacta al ver a Moses sentado en una esquina, cabizbajo, que las miró por un instante, con el flequillo tapándole sus ojos llorosos. Armándose de valor, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
–¿Qué te pasa?  
–Nada.  
–Algo sí que te pasa, que ya estabas raro a primera hora...  
–No me pasa nada, déjame –la chica se abrazó las piernas con ambos brazos, y se quedó quieta a su lado, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, sintiéndose una completa inútil.

Mientras, Saya observaba la escena desde delante de la puerta, sintiendo que ella allí sobraba; y entonces sus ojos dieron con Haji, sentado en un pupitre y concentrado en un libro.  
–Haji –dijo acercándose a él– ¿Qué lees?  
–"Another note", ¿lo conoces?  
–No, pero me suena. ¿No es un libro de Death Note?  
–Sí, el del caso del asesinato en serie BB de Los Ángeles.  
–Bueno, y, digo yo... ¿y si bajamos juntos al patio y los dejamos solos?  
–Vale –cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesa, y salieron de clase cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejando a Diva y a Moses a solas.

Salieron de la clase y, tras haber cerrado la puerta, abrazó a Saya fuertemente. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica, incapaz de detenerlas, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso? Abrazó a Haji muy fuertemente, no quería que la dejara, no quería separarse de él.  
–Ya pasó –le dijo en un susurro.  
–Gracias, Haji, muchas gracias.  
–No sé por qué llorabas, pero sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea –ella se quedó en silencio, al fin había logrado parar de llorar. Haji la miró muy sonriente, sus preciosos ojos brillaban– Saya, te tengo que decir algo –dijo tras haber vuelto a abrazarla.  
–¿Qué pasa, Haji?

El aludido la miró y la separó un poco de él. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más deprisa, como si le fuera a salir por la boca de un momento a otro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que decir algo... pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.  
–Saya, yo... –segundos después, Saya sintió los labios de Haji en los suyos, haciendo que sus lágrimas aparecieran nuevamente. La besó, la estaba besando, y ella no daba crédito, no se lo podía creer.

Tras haber mirado atentamente la puerta cerrarse, Diva se acercó más a Moses, casi rozándose.  
–Vengaaa, dime qué te pasa...  
–No es nada, en serio, sólo que... tengo un mal día –ella suspiró y lo abrazó, conteniendo la respiración por unos instantes.  
–Que no me gusta verte mal, sabes que a mí puedes contarme lo que sea –dijo casi susurrando, sin dejar de sostenerlo entre sus brazos.  
Sintió cómo él le devolvía el abrazo, fuertemente, y comenzando a sollozar en voz baja, lo que hizo que ella tuviera que morderse el labio inferior para no empezar a llorar también. Ansiaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba, saber qué lo entristecía tanto.  
–Lo siento –dijo al separarse un poco de ella, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera– Es que ayer de noche me llamó mi madre, diciéndome que mi hermano había muerto en un accidente de coche...

–No sé qué es lo que tengo que decir en estos momentos, lo siento por tu hermano, pero no llores, por favor, no soporto verte triste –bajó la mirada, intentando contener sus lágrimas; no aguantaba verlo así, eso la rompía en pedazos.  
–Gracias –volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más fuerza, mientras con una mano acariciaba su pelo, al mismo tiempo que ella se quedaba inmóvil, con ambas manos manteniéndose estáticas en la espalda de él.  
Cerró los ojos, dejando sus párpados caer lentamente, sintiéndose envuelta en un halo de fantasía, sin nada pasando por su mente que no fuera él. Era... era su todo.

Sabía que lo quería, estaba completamente segura, desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que algún día llegarían a estar juntos... e incluso su hermana no paraba de decirlo. Sólo lo conocía desde hacía aproximadamente un mes y medio, pero era suficiente tiempo para poder afirmar con certeza que estaba enamorada de él, desde las primeras palabras que intercambiaron. Tenían mucho en común, y él la hacía sentir bien, sentirse... especial, con cada palabra, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa que le dirigía. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su orgullo para entregarse completamente a él, este poco tiempo que podrían estar juntos... pero también estaba segura de que si algún día le confesaba que lo amaba y él no la correspondía... _mi vida terminaría por mi propia mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Diva dejó caer una lágrima, sin apenas percatarse de ello cuando seguía en su ensoñación. Él se separó un poco de ella, y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, llevándose aquella traicionera lágrima que había escapado de los ojos azules de la chica.  
–Pero no llores, que el que tiene que llorar soy yo –le susurró con dulzura.  
–Yo no lloro, es culpa tuya porque me contagias –él rió ante la ocurrencia de Diva, conocía perfectamente las tonterías que decía cuando se ponía nerviosa.  
–En el fondo eres muy dulce, ¿sabes? –se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla, pero ella no se lo esperaba, así que, sobresaltada, giró la cabeza hacia él, haciendo así que los labios de ambos se rozaran.  
–¡Lo... lo siento...! Es que... bueno, no me lo esperaba y... y me asusté y... bueno... –comenzó a ponerse roja y muy nerviosa, ¿qué pensaría él ahora?

–No pidas perdón, si no importa –volvió a acercarse a ella, haciéndola notar sus respiraciones mezclarse, oliendo cada vez más esa colonia que tan loca la volvía, observando más de cerca esos labios que ansiaba devorar, grabando en su mente la expresión en la cara de él en ese mismo instante, con los párpados medio cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, acercándose cada vez más a ella, los labios de ambos casi tocándose...

Sobresaltados ante el sonido de la puerta de clase abriéndose repentinamente, Diva y Moses se separaron y quedaron mirando al frente, viendo entonces a Noelia y a Berta entrando en clase, rompiendo aquel hermoso silencio con sus chirriantes voces y sus conversaciones sin sentido. _Claro, quién iba a ser sino ellas, joder, qué oportunas, ahora que estábamos a punto de... _Miró de reojo a Moses, completamente sonrojado, que volvió a la misma postura en la que estaba cuando Diva había entrado en clase, ahora tapándose más de la mitad de la cara con su flequillo, disimulando su sonrojo. Al percatarse de la presencia de ellos dos, las dos pijas cesaron su cacareo y se quedaron mirándolos con cara extraña; entonces, Noelia caminó alegremente hacia Moses, siendo seguida por Berta, y agachándose enfrente de él.

–Holaaa, Moses –dijo con voz alegre, y luego miró de reojo a Diva, con malicia. _¿Pero qué carajo hace? ¿Por qué lo saluda? ¿Y por qué me mira así? ¡Arggg, la voy a agarrar por el cuello hasta que deje de respirar y luego la descuartizaré y la tiraré al mar para que los tiburones la coman y el agua se tiña del rojo de su asquerosa sangre y luego quemaré sus restos...!_  
–Hola... –contestó él, medio desconcertado, ¿a qué venía tanta simpatía de repente por parte de aquella?  
–¿Qué te pasa, Moses? –siguió hablando con el mismo tono meloso, lo que desconcertaba a Diva cada vez más.  
–Na... nada... ¿por?  
–Es que parece que estás como nervioso, Moses.  
–Qué va, nada, no es nada –fingió una sonrisa y miró a la ojos azules de reojo, una mirada cómplice, aunque ella seguía endemoniada.

–Normal que estés así, viendo la compañía que tienes... –dijo con desprecio, refiriéndose a Diva.  
–Joooder, qué ganas de contaminar el aire, con lo bien que estábamos antes de que tú y tu perrito faldero entráseis, ahora necesitaré una máscara anti gases tóxicos para no intoxicarme con el olor a podrido que traéis con vosotras... –alzó el tono de voz, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mostrándole desprecio.  
En ese momento, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo, y Moses se levantó repentinamente, aguantando la risa ante el comentario de Diva.  
–Uy, ya terminó el recreo –dejando a Noelia con la palabra en la boca, tomó a Diva de la mano y la acompañó hasta su pupitre, para después continuar él hasta el suyo.

Siendo interrumpidos por el timbre, Saya se separó de Haji y salió corriendo al baño, todavía con aquel beso inundando sus pensamientos; sus labios eran más dulces de lo que nunca se habría podido imaginar, y aquel beso había superado la perfección de los sueños. Lo quería muchísimo, pero no se podía enamorar de él; no quería que le pasara nada malo, tenía tanto miedo de que eso ocurriera... Tomó su móvil del bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje a Diva, diciéndole que iba a llamar a su madre diciéndole que se encontraba mal y que la viniera a recoger. Pasados dos o tres minutos, recibió la respuesta de su hermana: "Okidoki. Dile que yo tampoco me encuentro bien, es que me aburro demasiado".  
–Hola, mami –dijo tras haber marcado el número de su madre y haber dejado de oír los pitidos.  
–¿Qué pasa, Saya?  
–Diva y yo no nos encontramos muy bien, ¿podrías venir a recogernos?  
–Claro, esperad fuera, ahora voy.

Subió a clase y abrió la puerta lentamente antes de haberla golpeado pidiendo permiso.  
–Señorita, ¿dónde anduvo todo este tiempo? Siéntese, por favor.  
–Perdón, pero es que mi hermana y yo no nos sentimos bien y nos va a venir nuestra madre a recoger.  
–Muy bien, recoged vuestras cosas y os podéis ir.  
–Muchas gracias.

Fue hasta su pupitre, dejándole a Haji una nota al pasar por el suyo, la cual decía: "Perdona por todo, hablamos otro día". En cuanto recogía sus cosas, lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con su sonrisa. Sin querer, al coger su libreta, se le cayó el estuche al suelo, el cual Haji recogió y se lo dio con una nota, diciendo: "No te preocupes, ya hablaremos, Diva tiene mi número". Tomó ya todas sus cosas y salieron las dos de clase, no sin que antes Diva se despidiera de Moses con la mano.  
–¿Cómo es que tienes el número de Haji? –dijo fulminando a su hermana con la mirada cuando ya estaban en el exterior.  
–Porque veía que tú no hacías nada.

La madre de las chicas llegó, y ambas entraron en el coche, sin pronunciar ni una palabra en todo el trayecto a casa. Saya se quedó pensando en lo que Diva le había dicho... y en el beso de Haji. Mientras que Diva no dejaba de pensar en ese momento en el que había estado tan cerca de besar al chico del que llevaba enamorada desde que lo conoció. Poco después de llegar a casa, sonó el teléfono de su madre. Era del trabajo, cómo no, tenía que ir a comisaría a llevar a cabo un interrogatorio. Se despidió de sus hijas, disculpándose por tener que irse, aunque ambas en realidad preferían estar solas. Fueron cada una a su habitación, y Saya gritaba para sus adentros ordenándose en vano a sí misma dejar de pensar en Haji. Las lágrimas no cesaban, tenía que luchar contra los sentimientos que tenía por él, pero no era capaz.

Echada en la cama mirando el techo, sólo quería descansar y olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando evadirse desesperadamente del mundo y, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora durmiendo. Sólo había sido una hora... una hora durante la que no había dejado de soñar con él y con lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiese huido. Entró al baño de su cuarto para ducharse, y luego de vestirse, volvió a su habitación, encontrándose con su hermana pequeña sentada en su cama.  
–Holaa, Diva.  
–Saya, ¿qué te pasa? –estaba muy seria, y al mismo tiempo preocupada.  
–Naada, hermanita.  
–De verdad, ¿qué pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque sé que te pasa algo –Saya respiró hondo, sabía que no le podía mentir.  
–Haji me besó...  
–¡Kyaa, qué bonito!  
–...Y yo eché a correr.  
–¿¡Qué! Eres demasiado inocente.  
–Es que no sabía qué hacer.  
–Saya, te gusta Haji, no puedes negarlo. Déjate llevar, él te quiere mucho y tú lo sabes. Deja esa mierda que te pasó con tu primer novio, tienes derecho a vivir.  
–Es que... es que...  
–Saya, deja de pensar en el accidente –Diva estaba muy enfadada, se podía notar perfectamente en sus ojos y en su tono de voz.  
–Diva, calma, respira.  
–Es que estoy preocupada, eres demasiado inocente, hermanita.  
–Te prometo que haré algo al respecto.  
–Mmm... Está bien –se levantó y salió de la habitación de su hermana, dejándola sola de nuevo, y se dirigió a la suya.

Cerró la puerta con el cerrojo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Realmente tenía ganas de pegarle a su hermana, hacerla abrir los ojos de una vez. _Joder, a mí, si Moses me hubiese llegado a besar, aquello terminaría en más que besos. Y sin embargo, ella..._ Saya tenía que olvidarse de su primer novio, Diva entendía que aquello fuera muy traumático para su hermana, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, durante la cual no pudo desvanecer de su pensamiento la reciente imagen del casi beso entre Moses y ella. Aquella imagen había quedado guardada en su mente; era casi como un suicidio, como abrirse a sí misma una profunda herida que nunca tengas intención de curar. No estaba segura de si lo que caía por sus mejillas era tan solo agua; se sentía triste, nostálgica, anhelaba sentir sus labios en los de ella. Sabía que había estado malgastando el tiempo sin querer admitir a sí misma sus propios sentimientos, sólo faltaban aproximadamente ocho meses para que terminara el curso... y para que él regresara a Londres.

* * *

_Perdón por tardar en subir capítulos, es que mi Internet me va desesperantemente lento… Creo que nada que comentar acerca de este capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que dejéis reviews. ¡Seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda! Eso sí, a partir del capítulo diez un once aproximadamente, no voy a poder subir más en un tiempo, ya que lo escribíamos en clase, y las clases terminan pasado mañana pero el fic sigue sin ser acabado… Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	5. Capítulo V

**† Capítulo V †**

Salió de la ducha y, tras pasar más de media hora entre secarse, peinarse y plancharse el pelo, fue hasta la cocina ya vestida de nuevo. Su hermana estaba ya sirviendo los espaguetis, así que se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.  
–¿Al final qué pasó con Moses? –dijo al rato, rompiendo el silencio entre ambas.  
–Había muerto su hermano –contestó inexpresiva, no quería hablar de él en absoluto.  
–Pobre...  
–Y casi nos besamos.  
–¿¡Cómo que "casi"!  
–Entraron la furcia y su perrito faldero y nos interrumpieron –continuó con la misma impasibilidad.  
–¡Aah, las mato!

Al terminar de comer, volvió a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador para conectar el messenger, esperanzada de que él estuviera conectado. Pero no lo estaba. Y se amenazó de muerte a sí misma en su fuero interno por extrañarlo tanto. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo de desaparecer. Apagó nuevamente el ordenador, y cogió su violín, guardado en la funda negra apoyada contra el escritorio, y comenzó a tocar una de sus composiciones favoritas. "Willow", de Emilie Autumn, una canción triste pero hermosa; cada vez que la tocaba se ponía a pensar acerca de todo lo que la rodeaba. Era viernes, pasaría dos días sin ver a Moses, pero quizás eso la beneficiara dándole tiempo para organizar sus sentimientos.

Llegando a la conclusión de que quedarse en casa encerrada sólo conseguía deprimirla más, decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, sola. Dejó el violín en su sitio y, tras haberse delineado los ojos de negro y haberse puesto un lazo en el pelo del mismo color que éste, fue a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.  
–Saya, voy a salir a dar una vuelta –abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con la nombrada acostada en cama y con los auriculares puestos– Volveré dentro de un rato.  
–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó, quitándose uno de los auriculares e incorporándose un poco.  
–Qué va, no hace falta –su hermana le envió una sonrisa comprensiva, como si supiera que lo que realmente su hermana pequeña quería era estar sola.  
Cerró la puerta con cuidado y, en el recibidor, se calzó unas botas militares de plataforma y tomó su bolso de The Nightmare Before Christmas y su sudadera de Chelsea Grin, ambas cosas colgadas del perchero. Salió de casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se encaminó por la calle hacia ningún lugar en concreto, a donde el destino la llevara.

Se puso sus enormes auriculares Skullcandy rosa, subiendo el volumen para no tener que oír lo ruidosa que era la calle un viernes a las seis de la tarde, mientras escuchaba una estrofa de una canción de Haste The Day que inevitablemente le recordaba a Moses, y a lo tonta que ella misma se sentía al no atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos.

"_I can't breathe, everything I do is useless / No puedo respirar, todo lo que hago es inútil._  
_I can't do this on my own, I'm fading / No puedo hacer esto yo solo, me estoy desvaneciendo._  
_Too many times I've left in silence / Tantas veces he abandonado en silencio,_  
_This time I won't give up so soon / Esta vez no me rendiré tan pronto._"

De pura casualidad, probablemente por la costumbre de ir veces y veces a ese lugar, llegó a una plaza en el centro de la ciudad a la que acudía casi todos los días que salía de casa. Para ella, era lo mejor de la ciudad: tenía un pub alternativo, un puesto de piercings y tatuajes, una tienda de cómics, una de cd's, y una de ropa emo, gótica, punk, heavy, visual kei, y gothic lolita. Se decidió por entrar en la tienda de cd's, recordando que una semana atrás había salido el último de Silverstein, probablemente el segundo en la lista de sus grupos favoritos, y ella todavía no lo tenía. Se quitó ya los auriculares, sabía que aquí podía estar a salvo de los dolores de cabeza que le producían aquellas cosas andantes no identificadas.

Con una canción de Alesana sonando de fondo en la tienda, Diva leyó los letreros encima de las estanterías donde estaba colocada aquella infinidad de cd's, hasta que encontró uno en el que ponía "Screamo", con letras fucsia. Se acercó hacia allí y se dispuso a buscar aquel cd, rezando por que no se hubiera agotado ya. _¿Agotarse un cd de Silverstein? Menuda gilipollez, en esta mierda de ciudad sólo se agotan los cd's de Jonas Brothers y Tokio Hotel, y mierdas de esas para quinceañeras en celo y sin sentido de la música_. Miró hacia la derecha al escuchar un sonido en esa dirección, y se quedó consternada al ver allí a Moses, mirando cd's, llevando puesto un gorro de The Misfits, una sudadera de The Devil Wears Prada [MizzMassacre: ¡Viva el merchandising! xD], unos pantalones pitillo negros, y unas Converse verdes. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que encontrar en un momento en el que estaba intentando no pensar en él?

–¿Y tú por aquí? –se acercó según sus ojos dieron con ella.  
–Pues... pues... vine a comprar el último cd de Silverstein... pero no lo encuentro –contestó ella, odiándose a sí misma por ponerse nerviosa.  
–¿No es ese? –dijo señalando un cd que estaba justo al lado de donde Diva había estado mirando hacía dos segundos.  
–Ah, pues sí, no lo veía –lo tomó del estante, y se dirigió a pagar, con Moses detrás siguiéndola– ¿Y tú a qué viniste?  
–A nada en especial, había oído hablar de este sitio, y vine a echar un vistazo... estar en casa sólo me deprime más –Diva se sorprendió con la última frase que él había dicho, era lo mismo que ella había pensando unos minutos antes. _Es... es igual que yo..._ Se dispuso a salir ya de la tienda, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver que afuera estaba lloviendo– Tengo paraguas, si quieres... te acompaño a casa.  
–Nononono, no hace falta...  
–Sí que hace –cogió el paraguas negro que había dejado en la entrada de la tienda, y lo abrió, indicándole a la chica con un gesto que se pusiera a su lado. Ella obedeció y se dejó acompañar por él, era demasiado vanidosa como para dejar que se le mojara el pelo.

Caminaron en silencio bajo el mismo paraguas, recorriendo las calles bajo el cielo lluvioso, y sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido cada vez que sin querer rozaba el brazo de él. No podría describir esto que estaba sintiendo, el estar tan cerca de él le gustaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca de ella, su simple presencia era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, estar a su lado. Y, por otra parte, odiaba estos nervios que sentía al estar con él, notaba mariposas en el estómago y apenas podía articular palabra. Ansiaba besarlo... pero su cobardía no le dejaba. _Tiene gracia, tan atrevida para unas cosas y tan tímida para otras_. Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezando a humedecer sus ojos, en ese momento quería abrazarlo, no soltarlo nunca, quedar juntos resguardándose del frío de la lluvia. Tras aproximadamente diez silenciosos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Diva. Resguardándose de la lluvia bajo su portal, se despidió de Moses con dos besos en la mejilla, en uno de los cuales las comisuras los labios de ambos se rozaron.

Cerró la puerta cuando él ya había dado media vuelta para irse, y fue hasta su habitación con rapidez, no sin antes pasar por la cocina a por un muffin. Lo dejó en su mesilla de noche, ahora mismo tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto por los nervios como para comer, y se acostó de lado en cama, quedándose como tonta mirando aquel pastelito... hasta que se le ocurrió una idea tan absurda e idiota, que se lo comió en dos bocados para dejar de pensar estupideces.

Saya había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación, intentando en vano estudiar, no conseguía concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en Haji. Había estado pensando en lo que Diva le había dicho acerca de que tenía el número de Haji. Él ya había dado el primer paso besándola, ahora era cuando ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Había oído a su hermana llegar a casa unos diez minutos antes, así que salió de su habitación y entró en la de Diva, la cual se encontró tirada en la cama y haciendo nada, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–Sí, supongo...  
–No intentes disimular, que mientes muy mal, y además desde mi ventana veo el portal y vi que viniste debajo del paraguas de Moses...  
–Vale, sí, me lo encontré en la tienda de cd's y me acompañó a casa porque estaba lloviendo –se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, frente a su hermana que estaba en pie delante de ella.  
–¡Aah, pero mira que eres tonta a veces! Podías haberlo invitado a entrar a tomar algo y, ya de paso...  
–No digas tonterías, ¡no me gusta Moses!  
–Sí.  
–No.  
–Sí.  
–No.

–No infinito.  
–¡Sí infinito más uno!  
–¡Ajá, te pillé!  
–¡No vale! ¡Eso es trampa!  
–Diva, a mí no me puedes mentir...  
–Vale, puede que me guste un poco.  
–¡Lo sabía! Por cierto, esto... podrías darme el número de... de...  
–De Haji, claaro... pero el sexo telefónico es muy aburrido.  
–¡No voy a tener sexo telefónico con él! Por cierto, tienes la cama llena de migas, como mamá lo vea todo así...  
–Es que estuve comiendo un muffin.  
–¿¡Comiendo! ¡Si ensuciaste tanto que parece que lo comió un cerdo en vez de una persona!  
–Ya, es que me enfadé por una idea estúpida... –dijo, desviando la mirada al suelo.  
–¿Qué idea?  
–...

De nuevo en su cuarto, se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente el teléfono que yacía en su mesilla de noche. _¿Lo llamo? ¿No lo llamo? Venga, sí, lo llamo. ¿Y qué le digo...?_ Se odió a sí misma por dudar, no podía perder la oportunidad, su hermana se lo había dejado en bandeja, y eso era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Armándose de valor, tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar con cuidado los nueve números, uno por uno, mirando no equivocarse en ninguno.

Mientras, Diva se maldecía a sí misma mientras buscaba en su ordenador nuevamente encendido qué música ponerse a escuchar. Ella no podía enamorarse, claro que no, hacía medio año que había reservado su corazón para solamente el odio. Odiaba la raza humana... lo cual le resultaba irónico, ella no dejaba de ser una patética humana, pero odiaba profundamente a toda y cada una de las personas que conocía, a única excepción de su hermana... _y ahora, de él_. Porque aquel verano la había cambiado para siempre. Llevaba meses enamorada de un chico y, cuando al fin consiguió salir con él, se dio cuenta de que fue el peor error de su vida. Sólo quería hacerle daño, llevándose consigo su confianza en las personas, y todos sus pensamientos acerca de aquello a lo que llaman amor.

Qué aburrimiento, no tenía la más mínima idea de con qué entretenerse. De pronto, recordó el cd que poco antes se había comprado y, después de cogerlo del bolso, lo introdujo en el ordenador, escuchándolo al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que el messenger se iniciara. Su corazón latía más deprisa cada vez que el nombre de Moses resonaba en su cabeza. _Que me ponga nerviosa de esta manera es tan patético que me dan ganas de suicidarme_.

A los pocos segundos de haber pulsado el botón de llamada, Saya pudo oír la voz de Haji desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
–¿Hola? –_¡Kyaaa, es Haji, es Haji!_  
–Hola, Haji. Soy yo, Saya.  
–¡Saya! ¿Qué tal?  
–Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? –todas las palabras que a la chica se le pasaban por la cabeza eran cosas como "te necesito", "te amo", "ven aquí", "necesito un beso tuyo", "te quiero", "abrázame"...  
–Bien –contestó él– ¿Qué haces?  
–Intentando estudiar.  
–¿Y eso? ¿No entiendes la materia?  
–Qué va, sólo es que no soy capaz de concentrarme.  
–¿Me harías un favor?  
–Claro, Haji.  
–Mira por la ventana.

Rápidamente, fue a levantarse de la cama para separar las cortinas y, cuando miró hacia la ventana de la casa de enfrente, vio a Haji. Colgó el móvil al mismo tiempo que lo hizo él, dejándolo caer en la cama, y abriendo la ventana al igual que Haji.  
–Hola, Saya.  
–¿Eres mi vecino?  
–Sí.  
–¿Desde cuándo?  
–Justo hoy me acabo de mudar aquí. Antes vivía a las afueras con mi abuela, pero como quedaba muy lejos del instituto, me cambié para aquí.  
–¿Vives solo?  
–No, con mi tía.

Tenía a Haji como vecino, y no se lo podía creer. Lo iba a tener cada vez más cerca, y ese simple pensamiento la hacía sonrojarse.  
–Saya, ¿estás bien? –dijo cuando ella llevaba unos segundos en silencio con la misma cara de consternación.  
–Sisisí.  
–Por cierto, sobre el beso...  
–Me encantó –atajó, sin dejarlo acabar la frase, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haberse atrevido a decirlo.  
–¿¡Qué! –lo miró de reojo, viendo que él también comenzaba sonrojarse– ¿De verdad, Saya? –la aludida asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra– ¿Puedes venir aquí...?  
–S... sí.

A punto de un ataque de nervios, recogió su bolso, el cual todavía seguía colgado de la manilla de la puerta, y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de Haji. Le abrió la puerta del portal recién había llegado, y la abrazó con fuerza como si no quisiera perderla... y ella no quería que la soltara. La tomó de la mano para subir juntos a su piso, dirigiéndola a la habitación del chico. Una habitación sencilla, pintada de blanco y adornada con cuadros en blanco y negro de hermosos paisajes. Tenía también un escritorio negro con la silla del mismo color, tres estanterías llenas de libros, tres puertas, y una cama enorme.  
–Qué habitación más bonita –él sonrió, encantando a Saya con su sonrisa, dejándola como hechizada.

–Me alegro de que te haya gustado el beso, Saya –decía Haji mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.  
–Si no te importa, me gustaría repetirlo.  
–Con todo el placer –la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a él. La chica cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios juntarse con los de él; quería saborear cada segundo, cada centímetro de la boca de Haji con su lengua. Se separaron al quedar sin aire, ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras seguían abrazados el uno al otro. Saya lo abrazó más fuerte, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos...

–Saya, sobre el beso... Lo hice para demostrar que te quería, te anhelo desde que te vi –susurró Haji– No sé qué vas a decir al respecto, pero al menos ya sabes que te quiero.  
–Haji... yo también te quiero –finalmente lo había dicho y no se sentía mal, como había pensado; se sentía bien, no, se sentía genial. Finalmente estaba en sus brazos.  
–Saya, entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
–¡Sí! –él la abrazó fuertemente otra vez, para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia su cama, sobre la que se recostó.  
–Anda, échate.

Hizo lo que él dijo y se echó a su lado, abrazándose de nuevo el uno al otro, y cerrando los ojos a la vez. Saya estaba cansada de resistirse, y pensó que él debería de estar cansado tras la mudanza; así que se durmieron, los dos juntos, sintiéndose genial al poderse relajar entre sus brazos y sentir su dulce olor. Cuando la chica abrió nuevamente los ojos, vio a Haji a su lado, sonriendo.  
–¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
–No, sólo es que me gusta verte dormir –le acarició la mejilla y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego juntarse más a él entre sus brazos.  
–Me gusta estar junto a ti –susurró.  
–Y a mí me gusta que estés.

* * *

_Bueno... creo que nada que comentar, la historia sigue incompleta hasta dentro de bastante tiempo (incluso no sé si llegaremos alguna vez a terminarla), pero iré poco a poco subiendo hasta el capítulo once, que es el último que tenemos escrito. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	6. Capítulo VI

**† Capítulo VI †**

Las canciones iban pasando una por una mientras Diva se encontraba sentada en la silla frente al ordenador, sin poder dejar de dar pequeños golpes con los dedos en la mesa del escritorio. Estaba nerviosa sin motivo aparente, pero ella realmente conocía ese motivo... y ese motivo era él. Sin distraer su sentido del oído de la música ni por un segundo, comenzó a sonar una canción cuyas letras le recordaban a Moses.

"_First time we met / La primera vez que nos conocimos,_  
_Face became etched in my mind / Tu cara se quedó grabada en mi mente._

_You were the sun / Tú eras el sol,_  
_I was the one who worshiped you / Yo era el único que te adoraba._  
_My hands were your guns / Mis manos eran tus pistolas,_  
_Your eyes were my view / Tus ojos eran mi vista._

_And I knew you could never love me / Y yo sabía que nunca podrías amarme,_  
_I had so much sorrow inside / Tenía tanta tristeza en mi interior,_  
_You could never reach / Nunca la podrías alcanzar._  
_But can I still keep a place in your heart?/ ¿Pero puedo aún tener un lugar en tu corazón?_"

En el mismo instante en el que había soltado un gruñido por pensar otra vez en él, en la pantalla de su ordenador apareció una ventana avisándola de que se había conectado ahora mismo. _Esto es tan surrealista que no sé si reír o llorar_. Decidió esperar cinco minutos antes de saludarle, no quería que pareciera que ya lo extrañaba al llevar cinco minutos lejos de él.  
–Porque no lo echo de menos, sólo es que me gusta hablar con él porque es majo –dijo en alto para sí misma.  
–Eso no te lo crees ni tú –respondió su voz interior.  
–¡Cállate, estúpida! –dejó de hablar sola al ver que él le había hablado justo ahora; abrió la conversación y le devolvió el saludo.

_Missmurder_: ¡Holaaa! :D  
_Tyrannosaurus_: ¿Qué tal?  
_Missmurder_: Biieen, escuchando el cd nuevo de Silverstein, ¡muajajaja! ¿Y tú, ya estás mejor?  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Bueno, un poco mejor... Estuve antes hablando un rato con Noelia, ¿por qué la odias tanto?  
_Missmurder_: ¡Es una cucaracha, la peor plaga existente, la razón por la que el asesinato debería ser legalizado! Yo que tú, no me acercaría mucho a ella si no quieres ser apuñalado por la espalda, y te lo digo por propia experiencia.  
_Tyrannosaurus_: ¿Pero qué es lo que te hizo?  
_Missmurder_: ¡Existir! ¡Y querer joder mi existencia! Y, por favor, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Me están entrando ganas de vomitar, y tal...  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Vale, vale, como quieras... xD Oye, yo ya me voy a desconectar, ¿vale? Ya hablaremos otro día, es que estoy sin ganas de nada.  
_Missmurder_: Okidoki, no pasa nada, pero no estés triste ):  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Jeje (:  
_Missmurder_: No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte –/–  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Rawwwrr, qué mona eres ^^  
_Missmurder_: Tú si que eres mono ¬/¬  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Jajaja qué tonta eres a veces xD Venga, hasta otro día ^^ Cuídate, Miss Murder e.e  
_Missmurder_: Si necesitas algo ya sabes que yo estoy para lo que sea, ¿vale?  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Que síi ^^ Byeeee.  
_Missmurder_: Chaoo, muaaak º3º

Según lo vio desconectado, ella hizo lo mismo. El cd ya había dejado de sonar, y no había nadie en el messenger a quien quisiera hablarle. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería hacer nada, no quería pensar que aquello era amor. Porque ella no creía en el amor, lo veía como algo falso, irracional y efímero. Lo suyo era odiar, no amar; ser odiada y no amada. Desde hacía tiempo se había decidido por llevar una vida de rencor y odio hacia la sociedad, a cada uno de los individuos que la formaban. La única cosa que conseguía mantener medianamente estable su mente era la música, lo único que reflejaba sus sentimientos de desprecio, lo único que conseguía apartarla ligeramente de los pensamientos suicidas, presentes desde hacía al menos cuatro años.

La aliviaba ligeramente pensar que nadie podía meterse en su mente, sería como un puñal a su intacto orgullo que alguien supiera que esos ojos verdes ocupaban la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a sentir un molesto dolor de cabeza y, deseando que fuera por el estrés, decidió ir a darse un baño relajante. Quizás eso consiguiera alejarla de ciertos pensamientos. Cuando el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente y ya había bastante espuma en la bañera, se quitó el albornoz azul marino que la cubría, y entró en la bañera, cerrando los ojos al poco tiempo de recostarse en ella.

Debió de haberse quedado dormida, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad con el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. Sobresaltada, se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que la espuma la tapaba de hombros hacia abajo. Dirigió la mirada esta vez hacia la puerta, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes que tan loca la volvían.  
–¿¡Moses! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí! –no se lo podía creer, ¿qué hacía Moses allí? O, mejor pensando, ¿que hacía Moses en el mismo cuarto de baño en el que ella estaba tan solo cubierta por espuma?  
–Lo siento, es que me sentía solo y, bueno, decidí venir a hacerte una visita... Tu madre me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto, pero como no te vi, entré aquí, y tal...  
–¿¡Y cómo se te ocurre entrar en el baño cuando me estoy bañando! –le gritó, más avergonzada que enfadada.

Sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta tras haber entrado completamente en el cuarto de baño, y se acercó a Diva, arrodillándose ante la bañera y quedando así cara a cara con ella.  
–Agrrr, ¿eres consciente de lo sexy que estás?  
–¿¡Q... qué...! –las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, no se podía creer lo que él acababa de decir.  
–¿Me dejas hacerte compañía? –sonrió lujuriosamente, mirándola hambriento y, acto seguido, sin dejarle responder, se despojó de toda su ropa, haciendo que Diva tuviera que aguantar la respiración para que no le diera un colapso allí mismo.  
Mientras él iba poco a poco entrando en la bañera, ella admiraba su cuerpo, bajando la mirada poco a poco, comiéndolo con los ojos. _¡Dios, me muero por morderlo y arañarlo y atarlo para tenerlo a mi merced y luego violarlo!_

Se recostó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella lo agarraba por la cintura para acercarlo más a ella. Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a acariciarse mientras él la aferraba más a su cuerpo y su dureza. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, mientras sus suaves manos la acariciaban de arriba a abajo. Mirándola con deseo, comenzó a morderle uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos acariciaban su intimidad, lo mismo que hizo ella con él, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ello. Volvió a sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente al mismo tiempo que con cuidado la iba penetrando, aumentando el ritmo y haciéndola sentirse arder, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por el placer mientras intentaba no gritar.

Desesperada por encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada oscura, abrió los ojos, y se encontró sola en el cuarto de baño. Había sido sólo un sueño. _Más bien, una pesadilla, ¿por qué sueño estas cosas? A la mierda el baño relajante, ahora lo que necesito es una ducha fría_. Abrió el tapón de la bañera, dejando salir toda el agua, y luego abrió el grifo del agua fría; tenía que quitarse ese calentón fuera como fuera. Ya duchada y muerta de frío, salió del baño tras haberse secado, peinado y puesto el pijama. Su madre ya debía de haber llegado a casa, y pronto tendría que cenar; así que se dirigió al salón, donde se puso a ver cualquier cosa que la mantuviera distraída. Aunque era sumamente inútil, no podía quitar de su mente las imágenes del reciente sueño.

Se volvieron a besar, y entonces Saya pensó que, si aquello era un sueño, era el mejor de su vida. Cogió el bolso que había dejado sobre la silla del escritorio, y miró la hora en la pantalla de su madre. Las ocho y media. _Mamá me va a matar_.  
–Haji, me tengo que ir.  
–¡Joo! ¿De verdad?  
–Sí, o mi madre me mata.  
–Anda, vete. Si quieres, hablamos por la ventana... además, ahora te puedo ver dormir.  
–Sí, es cierto –la ventana del cuarto de Saya estaba situada muy cerca de su cama– Bueno, me voy –se levantó, colgándose el bolso del hombro.  
–Espera, te acompaño –bajaron las pocas escaleras hasta el portal en absoluto silencio, y él le abrió la puerta.  
–Bueno... adiós, Haji.  
–Espera, toma –le entregó una rosa roja, y la besó antes de despedirse de ella– Adiós, amorcito.

Saya volvió a casa, casi saltando de la emoción, pensando que era el día más feliz de sus diecisiete años de vida. Caminando por el pasillo de su apartamento, se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba cocinando.  
–Perdón por no haber hecho la cena –se disculpó al entrar en la cocina.  
–No pasa nada, me alegro de que finalmente hayas decidido salir de casa y pasarlo bien.  
–Voy a mi habitación, avísame si necesitas algo.  
–Nooo, vete. Hoy cocino yo.

Siguió caminando hacia su habitación, desde donde pudo ver a Haji tocando el violonchelo. Decidió poner la rosa en un jarrón con agua para evitar que se marchitara, era preciosa. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y se sentó en la cama para escuchar a Haji, cuya ventana estaba abierta de par en par.  
–Amor mío, ¿te gusta? –dijo según la vio observándolo, dejando el violonchelo apoyado contra la pared para asomarse a la ventana.  
–Me gusta todo lo que tú hagas, eres demasiado perfecto.  
–Si estuvieras más cerca, te besaría. Te amo, mi reina.  
–Aww, te amo, mi rey –se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, lo amaba con todo su corazón y su alma.

–¡Saya, a cenar! –la voz lejana de su madre la sobresaltó, haciéndola desviar la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación.  
–¡Ya voy, mami! –se volteó de nuevo hacia Haji– Me tengo que ir, adiós.  
–Adiós, te amo.  
–Te amo –contestó tras lanzarle un beso, y bajó a cenar el ramen que su madre había preparado, una de sus comidas favoritas.

No entablaron conversación durante la cena, Saya estaba tan feliz que sabía que si empezaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, terminaría hablando de Haji. Pero incluso con lo nerviosa que se sentía, pudo notar en su hermana cierto nerviosismo también. Esperó a que Diva terminara de cenar y la acompañó a su cuarto, intuyendo que había ocurrido algo que concernía a Moses.  
–A ver, que yo me entere. Pasó algo con Moses, ¿verdad?  
–¿¡Cómo lo sabes! Es decir... ¿por qué lo dices?  
–Se te nota mucho cuando estás nerviosa por algo, y sé de sobra que desde hace dos meses y medio él es la única persona que te pone nerviosa de esa manera.  
–No fue nada, hablamos un poco por el messenger sobre nada importante... –miró a los ojos expectantes de su hermana, estaba segura de que Saya sabía que algo más había pasado– Y luego me quedé dormida en la bañera y soñé... bueno, lo mismo que llevo soñando desde que empezó el curso, pero más porno.  
–¡Ooh, es amor! ¡Qué bonito!  
–¡De eso nada! ¡Porque no me gusta soñar esas cosas porque me gustan y no me gusta que me gusten!

–¿Eres consciente de que eso no tiene ningún sentido?  
–Para mí lo tiene –dijo fingiendo enfado y levantando una ceja.  
–¿Y eres consciente de que las personas al estar enamoradas dicen muchas tonterías?  
–Grrrrr, te odio…  
–Si admites que lo quieres…  
–¡No!  
–Mira que eres tonta a veces –rió.  
–Por cierto… ¿adónde fuiste tú hasta hace un rato?  
–Estuve en casa de Haji. Vive justo enfrente, y…

–¡Aahh! Usaríais condón, ¿no? ¡No quiero ser tía a los diecisiete!  
–¡Cállate! ¡No hicimos nada de lo que piensas, pervertida! –elevó el tono de voz mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos y comenzaba a sonrojarse notablemente.  
–¿Entonces…?  
–¡Nada que te concierne!  
–Te lo follaste –Diva no pensaba dejar de insistir hasta que su hermana se lo contara todo.  
–¡Que no!  
–Entonces dime…  
–Me besó otra vez… y me preguntó si quería ser su novia… –bajó la mirada a medida que se sonrojaba más y más– Y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados…  
–¿¡Y no te lo follaste!  
–¿¡Quieres parar de decir guarradas!  
–¡Pero si es lo más natural del mundo! ¡Yo con Moses sólo me quedaría dormida después de haberle echado un buen polvo!  
–¿…Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?  
–¡Yo no dije nada! –comenzó a ponerse roja entonces ella, y fue corriendo al baño, sólo para ocultarle a su hermana aquel color en sus mejillas.

Saya decidió volver a su cuarto, dejando a su hermana sola en su mundo y, cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, Haji dijo:  
–Porfa, deja la persiana subida.  
–¿Y eso?  
–Es que te quería ver dormir...  
–Bueeno, vale.  
–¡Bien!  
–Bueno, me voy a cambiar y ya vengo.  
Entró en el baño tras haber cogido del armario su camisón favorito, morado y con un dibujo de un esqueleto en cada costado. Al volver a la habitación, vio que Haji la miraba, y sintió un poco de vergüenza por que él la viera con tan poca ropa. Se acostó con una sonrisa, y al poco tiempo cayó dormida viendo en su mente el dulce rostro de Haji, sin abandonar esa sonrisa en su cara.

Diva salió del baño tras haberse lavado la cara y haber oído a su hermana salir de su habitación. Genial, acababa de admitir delante de Saya que quería acostarse con Moses. _Al menos no le dije que estoy enamorada de él…_  
–¡Aaaaahhhhhh! –se gritó a sí misma mientras se golpeaba la frente con una carpeta que había cogido de su escritorio– Así mejor.  
Abrió el armario y sacó de él su camisón lila con encajes negros, y lo posó sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejándola cayera donde cayera. Se vistió el camisón y se acostó en cama, sabiendo que sería incapaz de dormir, pues los nervios podían con ella. Tomó su teléfono móvil, el cual se encontraba reposando sobre la mesilla de noche, y encendió la pantalla pulsando cualquier tecla. Vio la hora y la fecha: las once y media del veinticuatro de octubre.  
–Queda una semana exacta para Halloween… y para el baile de Halloween en el instituto. Total, no pienso ir, últimamente no tengo ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para suicidarme –dejó caer el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla, y apagó la luz de noche.

Daba vueltas en la cama como intentando despertar de una pesadilla… la peor de sus pesadillas: una imagen de Moses besando a Noelia, diciéndole que la amaba con todo su ser, esas palabras que Diva tanto deseaba que él le dirigiera algún día. Despertó entre gritos y lágrimas, sentándose en la cama casi de un salto, notando su respiración más agitada de lo normal. Esa pesadilla había conseguido llenar su mente de paranoias. Miró nuevamente el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana; pero no quería seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó y se vistió una sudadera negra de Avenged Sevenfold, unos pantalones pitillo del mismo color, y las primeras Vans que encontró bajo su cama.

Salió de casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que ni su madre ni su hermana se percataran de que ella se había ido. Sólo quería caminar hacia ningún sitio, esperanzada de que aquel paseo le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante, para quitar de su mente la imagen de la pesadilla. Ya no distinguía los sueños de la realidad, no tenía certeza de si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación o realmente había ocurrido.

De nuevo sola, caminando en completa soledad por una playa desierta, caminando sola intentando olvidar. Rota y abandonada, añoraba ver las olas romper al llegar a la orilla, sentir esa brisa acariciando su piel, parecía como si fuera a llevarse consigo todos sus temores. Sentada en la fría arena, observaba absorta el mar, sin importarle lo más mínimo cuántas lágrimas cayeran, las veía insignificantes comparadas con el inmenso mar, un mar de tristeza que la inundaba. Rezaba por que nunca lo hubiera conocido, así ahora no tendría que llegar a sufrir tanto. No podía ni imaginar que esto fuera real, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que ellos existieran de verdad.

* * *

_Nada que decir, espero que la historia os siga gustando y sigáis dejando reviews los pocos que nos leéis (mayormente Alex y Bibi). Intentaré subir más capítulos lo antes posible. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	7. Capítulo VII

**† Capítulo VII †**

El frío de la noche comenzaba a hacerse notar en su pálida piel, pero ella rehusaba el irse, en su más profundo interior albergaba una esperanza de que él viniera a buscarla. Realmente sabía que eran esperanzas irreales, sólo la decepcionarían causándole más dolor; la vida no es como un cuento de hadas. Porque él se había convertido en su todo, todo lo que ella era. Y ahora todo comenzó a parecer una mentira. Sólo quería gritar, expulsar de un grito todos sus temores, gritar que lo amaba hasta que sus pulmones dolieran y su garganta sangrara; haría cualquier cosa para que él se diera cuenta de su amor. Desesperada por oír su voz, desesperada por ver sus ojos, comenzó nuevamente a preguntarse a sí misma si esto valía la pena. Se levantó con esfuerzo y siguió caminando, recorriendo toda la ciudad sin rumbo, hasta que la luz del amanecer la llevó de vuelta a casa.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta de su casa, como si no hubiera salido en toda la noche. Caminó de puntillas hasta su habitación, donde se desvistió y se puso de nuevo el camisón. Miró la hora en su móvil, el cual seguía sobre la mesilla de noche: las siete y media de la mañana. Fue a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno, lo primero que vio: tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un zumo de naranja. Tras haber terminado de comer y dejarlo todo recogido, volvió a su cuarto y se acostó bocarriba en la cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras pensaba en aquella pesadilla que todavía la atormentaba. No era capaz de dejar de pensar en Moses y en qué estaría haciendo en este mismo instante. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, en un inútil intento por no llorar.

Abrió los ojos al oír golpear en su puerta, ¿se había quedado dormida o llevaba horas consternada? Se levantó de la cama pesadamente, y fue como un zombie a abrir la puerta, tras la que se encontró a su hermana.  
–Saya… ¿qué hora es?  
–Casi la una, ¡mira que duermes!  
–Vale, entonces me quedé dormida…  
–¿Qué?  
–Nada, nada –cerró la puerta, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su hermana, y se dejó caer encima de la cama, abrazando a su oso de peluche Suffer. Tenía que fingir que todo iba bien, odiaba que la gente preguntara cosas como "¿qué te pasa?" cada cinco segundos cada vez que estaba deprimida… mejor dicho, las veces que ni siquiera se molestaba por ocultarlo.

Cansada de estar quieta, se arrodilló aún sobre su cama, y miró por la ventana situada en el cabecero de ésta. Un día gris, acorde con su estado de ánimo; sólo esperaba que no lloviera, lo cual sólo conseguiría afligirla todavía más. Cesó de observar la calle y se levantó ya de la cama, en el justo momento que sonó un mensaje en su móvil. "Estoy delante del portal de tu casa". ¿Quién podía ser? Ponía "número desconocido" y, aunque sabía que no debía, la curiosidad la mataba, así que abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella, viendo entonces a Moses delante de la puerta de su casa.  
–¡Moses! –él la vio y la saludó con la mano, y ella se puso la sudadera de Avenged Sevenfold por encima del camisón, y salió corriendo de casa tras ponerse unas zapatillas.  
–¡Diva! ¿Adónde vas? –gritó su hermana desde el salón al verla ir toda convencida hacia el exterior.  
–¡Moses está abajo! –cerró de un portazo, sin dejar a Saya decir nada más, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, abriendo la puerta del portal de un empujón, casi chocando con Moses al salir afuera– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Ehm, ¿hola? –contestó levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa.  
–Hola –dijo ella, riendo.  
–Pues… no sé, me gusta caminar sin rumbo, y vine a parar aquí y… bueno, me acordé de que era tu casa…  
–Estooo… –atajó Diva, por romper el silencio de tan solo unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos intentando no perderse en la profunda mirada de él– Si quieres, esta tarde podríamos quedar para ir a algún sitio, y tal…  
–Hoy tengo ensayo con el grupo, pero podemos quedar otro día.  
–Vale… –_Me pone nerviosa hablar con él… ¿¡Por qué hostia me pongo nerviosa!_

–¿No tienes frío? –dijo Moses, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciéndola sonrojarse.  
–Bueno, un poco, la verdad –contestó riéndose, cesando cuando repentinamente se encontró entre sus brazos. ¡La estaba abrazando!  
Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Moses y pasó ambos brazos por su espalda, acercándolo más a ella, sintiendo esa agradable sensación de calor que sólo él le hacía sentir. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejándose embrujar por aquella sensación de calma que ni ella misma podría describir. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía… simplemente bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, la separó ligeramente de él, y fue acercando su cara poco a poco a la de ella, deteniéndose momentáneamente cuando sus labios se rozaron, como esperando que ella le correspondiera. Ella presionó sus labios sobre los del chico, fundiéndolos en un dulce y tímido beso. Estaba temblando, literalmente, más por los nervios que por el frío, y él lo notó.  
–Mejor que entres en casa, estás temblando –dijo en voz baja tras separarse un poco de los labios de Diva.  
–Sí, bueno…  
–Hasta luego –la abrazó de nuevo, y se despidió de ella con la mano, para después irse caminando calle abajo, mientras Diva lo observaba estática desde el portal.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y entonces se volteó, viendo allí a su hermana.  
–Vas a coger frío.  
–Aay, que sí, que ya entro… –entró en el portal con una sonrisa incapaz de evitar, con la que siguió hasta que ambas se sentaron a comer. Su madre estaba de nuevo en el trabajo, así que fue Saya la que había tenido que cocinar.  
–¿Qué pasó con Moses? –preguntó Saya, intrigada, según se sentaron a la mesa– ¡Intuyo que algo bueno!  
–¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar algo! –dijo Diva, con falsa ofensa.  
–Porque llevas desde que entraste en casa con una sonrisa…  
–¿No puedo estar feliz?  
–Que te conozcooo, sé que tú no sonríes porque sí…  
–No fue nada, iba paseando y pasó por aquí delante…  
–¿¡Y tú te crees eso! ¡Aay, y luego dices que la ingenua soy yo! ¡Vino para hacerte una visita! ¡Que te echa de menos, tonta!

–Me besó…  
–¡Kyaaaaa! –se levantó repentinamente de golpe de la silla, casi tirando toda la comida por el mantel– ¿¡En serio!  
–No, me lo estoy inventando para que te emociones y tires la comida por los suelos y luego sufras al tener que limpiar todo el estropicio.  
–Qué mal mientes, Diva… –la aludida sonrió– ¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Os liasteis? ¿¡Te pidió para salir! –Saya estaba que echaba chiribitas por los ojos.  
–…No, fue sólo un momento. Porque soy estúpida y me puse a temblar por los nervios y él pensó que era por el frío y me dijo que entrara –se cruzó de brazos.  
–Claaro, vas ahí toda sexy enseñando piernas…  
–¡Cállate, no fue a propósito! …Aunque estuvo bien.  
–¡Pervertida!

–Por cierto –dijo Diva, levantándose de la silla al terminar de comer– Esta tarde nada de Haji.  
–¿Ein?  
–Moses me dijo que tenían ensayo –quedó pensativa por unos segundos– ¿¡Sabes en dónde ensayan!  
–¿En dónde?  
–Te lo estoy preguntando… porque, si ensayan en casa de Haji, así con la excusa…  
–Pues no sé, pero en casa de Haji seguro que no, porque es un apartamento pequeño.  
–Perfecto para una pareja de dos –dijo Diva, con voz de vendedora de pisos.  
–¡Cállate!

Recogieron la mesa entre las dos, y luego fueron cada una a su habitación. Diva puso la música en el ordenador y conectó el messenger, lo habitual que hacía unas tres veces al día como mínimo. Lo primero que miró, Moses no estaba conectado. Pero, aún así, no podía dejar de sonreír; se sentía feliz, y estúpida por sentirse feliz por tan solo un beso que apenas duró medio minuto.  
–El amor es algo tan estúpido… –se dijo a sí misma, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Ninguna de las dos salió de casa durante el resto del fin de semana, el cual se les antojó eterno. El sábado, Saya se empeñó en ayudarle a estudiar a su hermana pequeña, quería que pasara se curso fuera como fuera. Y, el domingo, la hermana mayor se puso enferma, con fiebre y, como la madre de ambas no estaba en casa como habitualmente ocurría, Diva se quedó a cuidar de ella, por mucho que ésta le decía que estaba bien. Y ya era lunes de nuevo, día en el que Saya no asistiría a clase porque su fiebre no bajaba, así que Diva hizo la rutina de todas las mañanas: levantarse, ducharse, secarse y plancharse el pelo, peinarse, vestirse, desayunar, coger la mochila, y salir de casa. Miró al cielo recién cerró la puerta del portal, era un día gris, no estaba claro si iba a salir el sol o iba a comenzar a pluviar.

Aceleró el paso hacia el instituto, realmente se enfadaría si empezaba a llover y se mojaba el pelo. Porque no podía dejar que Moses la viera con el pelo hecho un asco. Llegando en el momento justo en el que todos comenzaron a ir a sus respectivas clases, subió rápidamente a clase antes de que Moses llegara; tenía pensado dar a cabo esa idea que se le había ocurrido unos días atrás, la cual le seguía pareciendo absurda a pesar de todo. Dejó la mochila sobre su mesa, y de ella sacó un muffin con una cara sonriente dibujada con chocolate, a la que más tarde le había añadido un par de piercings bajo la boca y dos cuernos de diablo. Lo dejó rápidamente en la rejilla de la mesa de él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y entonces se sentó ya en su pupitre, saludando a Moses y a Haji cuando entraron juntos por la puerta.  
–¿Y Saya? –preguntó Haji cuando vio que, tras pasar cinco minutos, Diva seguía sin su hermana al lado.  
–Está con fiebre, en casa.  
–¿Qué le pasa?  
–Gripe, creo… Cómo te preocupas por ella, eeh.  
–Nonono, no digas tonterías –comenzó a ponerse rojo mientras negaba con la cabeza– Sólo es que…  
–Saya me lo contó todo –dijo Diva con una sonrisa traviesa– Por cierto –giró la mirada hacia Moses, que escuchaba atento la conversación– ¿Vosotros donde ensayáis?  
–En casa del batería, ¿por? –contestó él.

–¡Aarg, pienso matar a todos los baterías del mundo!  
–Yo sé tocar la batería… ¿también me piensas matar? –preguntó levantando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreírle.  
–Sí, pero a polvos –contestó ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su respuesta, e intentando inútilmente no sonrojarse.  
–¿Quieres morir a polvos? –le preguntó Haji a Moses.  
–Claaaro, es la mejor muerte del mundo.  
–¿Y quieres que Diva te mate a polvos?  
–¡Vale! –en ese momento, el profesor entró en clase, así que Moses se volteó de nuevo hacia delante, tras haberle guiñado un ojo a Diva, la cual seguía consternada. Haji le sonrió y le hizo el gesto de la victoria, ante lo que ella no pudo evitar reírse.

La clase pasó con absoluta rapidez para Diva, quizás porque seguía en estado de shock, sin poder evitar que su mente se inundara de imágenes de "la muerte de Moses". El timbre sonó y, según el profesor salió de clase, Noelia vino a hablar con Moses, mientras Diva contenía la respiración para no respirar el mismo aire que aquella pérdida de aire y espacio.  
–¡Holaaa, Moses! –_¿¡Pero esta quién se cree que es para hablarle a mi Moses! ¡Ja, ilusa! ¡Él la mandará a la mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!_ Pero, para sorpresa de Diva, él comenzó a hablar amigablemente con ella, mientras Diva se endemoniaba e intentaba relajarse un poco. Quería masacrarla de tal manera que disfrutara tanto con el sufrimiento de aquella cucaracha, que luego quisiera resucitarla para volver a hacerla sufrir.  
La cucaracha volvió a su pupitre cuando el profesor de Historia entró en la clase, momento en el que Diva miraba atenta a Moses, que buscaba el libro de dicha asignatura en su pupitre, agachándose al notar algo que antes no estaba allí. Inclinándose para mirar la rejilla, se encontró el muffin que Diva había dejado allí, y lo tomó con una mano, quedándose mirándolo con una sonrisa durante unos segundos, antes de girarse hacia Diva y sonreírle.  
–¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella, notando su corazón ir más y más deprisa.  
–Claroo, sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas –lo guardó en su mochila y se volvió a girar, después de haberle sonreído de nuevo.

Las cinco seis horas restantes pasaron con lentitud, hasta que al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases por el día. Diva colgó su mochila al hombro, y salió rápidamente de clase, solamente para no ver a aquella cosa a la que ahora Moses le hacía más caso que a ella misma. Y eso la cabreaba, sus ojos casi refulgían llamas y los pensamientos psicópatas no abandonaban su mente ni por un segundo. Salió al patio, y vio que estaba lloviendo… el paraguas estaba en casa, y no tenía intención de mojarse el pelo, así que se sentó en un banco bajo cubierto, esperando a que la lluvia amainara un poco.  
–¿No piensas ir a casa? –oyó tras uno o dos minutos, y levantó la vista hacia la procedencia de esa voz, sonriendo al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes.  
–Es que llueveee, y no tengo paraguas.  
–Pues ven conmigo, que yo te tapo –dijo a la vez que se quitaba su sudadera de Suicide Silence, quedando en camiseta de manga corta.  
–Así vas a tener frío y luego vas a estar en cama con fiebre, igual que mi hermana.  
–Qué va, y si eso pasa, como me vas a cuidar tú… –ella lo miró levantando una ceja, y se puso en pie, caminando pegada a Moses hasta que el patio cubierto terminó.

Antes de salir a la lluvia, Moses tomó la sudadera y la pasó por encima de su cabeza y de la de Diva, teniendo que ir muy juntos el uno al otro para no mojarse. Moses llevaba en el cuello sus enormes auriculares, a tal volumen que incluso Diva escuchaba a la perfección la música que él tenía puesta en su iPod. Tras unos minutos, se metieron por una callejuela para llegar antes a sus casas, alejándose por completo de la gente y el ruidoso ambiente, quedando en silencio en el justo momento que en los auriculares del chico comenzó a sonar una canción que tanto le recordaba a ella.

"_Smiles and her laughter / Sonrisas y su risa,_  
_It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time / Es lo único que he estado esperando por un tiempo._  
_Regardless of our distance and our hope / Sin tener en cuenta nuestra distancia y nuestra esperanza,_  
_Grows greater trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time / Crece más grande atrapado por lindos ojos y cartas por todo el tiempo._  
_The only thing that I've been waiting for / Lo único por lo que he estado esperando._

_I hope it's something worth the waiting / Espero que sea algo que valga la pena,_  
_Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real / Porque es la única vez que alguna vez lo siento de verdad._  
_Thunder storms could never stop me / Las tormentas nunca podrían detenerme,_  
_Cause there's no one in the world like Emily / Porque no hay una en el mundo como Emily._

_She's simple yet confusing / Ella está simplemente todavía confusa,_  
_Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble / Sus destellantes ojos me hacen débil a mis palabras, tiemblan._  
_Days seem like years in this month of December / Los días parecen como años en este mes de diciembre,_  
_The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep / El invierno me enfría para que tenga que ya dormir._  
_And never will I give up trying / Y nunca dejaré de intentarlo,_  
_Cause you're everything to me / Porque lo eres todo para mí._"

Aquel momento que se hizo eterno, durante el que ella seguía agarrada al brazo de él, juntos bajo el inmenso cielo lluvioso y el silencio que ambos compartían, embrujados por aquella canción, ambos tan cerca el uno del otro, terminó cuando fueron a parar delante el portal de la casa de la chica. Antes de despedirse de él, se puso enfrente, cara a cara, esperando una reacción por su parte. Un beso, quizás, aunque en el fondo sabía que ahora era ella quien tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Se perdió en sus ojos durante un momento, verde con azul, viéndose reflejados tanto en cuerpo como en alma el uno en los ojos el otro. Por unos instantes, el mundo de a su alrededor desapareció, eran sólo ellos dos bajo la fría lluvia. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría así durante toda la eternidad, pero ese momento murió cuando él se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y despedirse de ella, quien entró en el portal tras haberlo perdido de vista.

* * *

_Bien, creo que nada que comentar sobre este capítulo... Aparte de que esa canción que escuchan bajo la lluvia... últimamente la odio a muerte, me recuerda a algo y a alguien que intento evitar recordar. Bueno, seguiré subiendo más capítulos pronto, y quizás el fic siga avanzando, porque tal vez lo escribamos juntas por el messenger. Y lo de siempre, que dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc, que se agradecen y mucho! Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**† Capítulo VIII †**

Comenzó a preparar la comida según llegó a casa y, tras terminar de comer en completo silencio y soledad, mirando sin ver el televisor encendido dando uno de esos programas de sobremesa, le preparó una sopa a Saya se la llevó a su cuarto. Entró con cuidado para no despertarla, y dejó la bandeja con el plato de sopa sobre su mesilla de noche, ya la tomaría al despertar. Fue entonces a su habitación, apretó el botón de encendido de su ordenador, y dejó la mochila del instituto en el suelo mientras esperaba a que la computadora terminara de iniciarse. Abrió uno de los bolsillos de la mochila para coger el móvil y dejarlo en la mesilla –donde solía estar–, y fue entonces cuando vio un folleto que les habían entregado hoy en el instituto. Lo desdobló y, sin ganas, comenzó a leerlo en alto.

–"Baile de Halloween: viernes treinta y uno de octubre, de diez de la noche a tres de la madrugada en el gimnasio del instituto. Habrá ponche, pastel, banda de música, y un concurso de vestidos en el que se elegirá a la reina del baile". Menuda gilipollez, ¿quién querría ir a esa reunión de depravados…? Sí, yo –se decía en alto a sí misma mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y abría el messenger– ¡Aah, es él! –Moses acababa de saludarla según se había conectado el messenger.

_Missmurder_: ¡Holaaa! :3  
_Tyrannosaurus_: ¿Qué tal?  
_Missmurder_: Aburrida, acabo de ver el papel ese del baile de Halloween, debe de ser una soberana tontería –.–U  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Bueeno, al menos la música será decente, la va a poner el bajista de mi grupo ^^  
_Missmurder_: ¿Tú vas a ir?  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Claro, vamos a dar un pequeño concierto, así que nada de mierda comercial (:  
_Missmurder_: Wiiiiii, y tocad alguna de Slipknot y de Bring Me The Horizon y de Silverstein :D  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Jajaja ya veré ^^  
_Missmurder_: ¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile? :$  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Bueno, antes estuve un ratito hablando con Noelia y me dijo si quería ir con ella…  
_Missmurder_: ¡La matoo, la masacro, la descuartizo y la desmiembro! ò_ó ¿Y qué le respondiste?  
_Tyrannosaurus_: Me daba palo decirle que no… además como pensaba que tú no ibas a ir… ^^U  
_Missmurder_: Me tengo que ir

Sin despedirse ni darle tiempo a él de hacerlo, desenchufó el ordenador. El silencio llenaba la habitación mientras ella lloraba en su interior, sin que ni siquiera ella se oyera a sí misma. No sabía si esas lágrimas eran a causa de la tristeza, de los celos, de la derrota, o de la rabia.  
–Esa cucaracha malnacida, ojalá se pudra en el infierno, seguramente lo hizo por joder, porque sospecha que estoy enamorada de Moses y ella sólo por joder quiere quitármelo. Pero no pienso dejarlo estar, me prometí a mí misma que lucharía por él y no me voy a rendir por una zorra que no hace más que dar por culo –interrumpió su soliloquio y cerró los ojos por unos segundos y conoció a un alma frágil, mientras en su interior gritaba para ocultar que estaba sola. ¿Acaso había algo que ella pudiera hacer?

Se sobresaltó con el sonido del timbre, y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose allí con Haji.  
–¡Haji! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
–Quería ver a Saya, si no es molestia… –contestó él, muy tímido.  
–Claaro, así seguro que se cura pronto, ¡muajajaja! –dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia la habitación de su hermana. Tras dejarlo justo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Saya, volvió a su habitación para seguir sola, justo como quería estar ahora, sin nadie a su alrededor, sin nadie que supiera cómo se sentía entonces.

Saya abrió lentamente los ojos con el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Aún acostada, intentó enfocar aquella silueta que pronto distinguió. ¡Era Haji! Se quedó quieta mientras lo veía aproximarse a ella, hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama sobre la que ella yacía. Saya se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, seguramente estaría toda despeinada y con cara de zombie debido a la gripe.  
–Cari... ¿cómo estás?  
–Bueno, mejor ahora que estás tú conmigo –contestó ella sin dejar de sonreírle.  
–Estooo… me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir al baile de este viernes conmigo… Si ya estás bien del todo, claro.  
–Me encantaría, pero me mareo cuando estoy en sitios llenos de gente, me agobia muchísimo. Lo siento.  
–Ah, no sabía eso… A mí tampoco me gustan esos sitios, la verdad, pero como pensé que tú irías… Pero me gustaría que vinieras de todas formas, porque te tengo una sorpresa en la que estarás a solas conmigo.  
–Cariño –contestó Saya, sonrojada– Eso sonó muy raro.  
–Tenía que sonar como sonó, dulce mío –le susurró al oído.

Saya comenzó a sonrojarse más, sentía como si la fiebre le estuviera subiendo. Lo abrazó, haciendo que se echara a su lado. Le encantaba su colonia, y estaba demasiado cómoda entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos recorrer toda su espalda con suaves caricias. Se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba un brazo. Daría lo que fuera por estar así el resto de su vida, por repetir esos momentos tan perfectos que pasaba a su lado. Se sentía cansada y débil debido a la gripe, así que cerró los ojos por un momento y comenzó a soñar, aún preguntándose qué sería aquella sorpresa que Haji había mencionado.

Diva seguía en su habitación, ahogándose en su propio mar de tristeza. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana, miraba las hojas de los árboles volar, parecían despedirse de todo lo que iban dejando atrás, dejándose llevar por el viento y muriendo lentamente, sin que a nadie le importara. Sus lágrimas corrían por su cara como cuchillas mientras en su mente no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Moses, "voy al baile con Noelia". Sólo quería esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama y no salir de allí jamás, mantenerse a salvo del mundo exterior y de todo el dolor que traía consigo, quería escapar de su propia vida. Pero no podía dejar morir ese sentimiento entre Moses y ella, sabía que en el fondo había algo, y haría que él se diera cuenta de ello fuera como fuera. Y continuaba intentando ocultar sus lloros mientras en su iPod sonaba una canción que le recordaba a sí misma.

"_Why can't I be what you need? A new improved version of me / ¿Por qué no puedo ser lo que necesitas? Una nueva y mejorada versión de mí._  
_But I'm nothing so good, no, I'm nothing, just bones / Pero no soy nada tan bueno, no, no soy nada, sólo huesos._  
_A lonely ghost burning down songs of violence, of love and of sorrow / Un solitario fantasma quemándose bajo canciones de violencia, de amor y de tristeza._  
_I beg for just one more tomorrow where you hold me down / Ruego por sólo un mañana más donde me sostengas,_  
_Fold me in deep in the heart of your sins / Pliégame profundamente en el corazón de tus pecados._

_I break in two over you / Me rompo en dos encima de ti,_  
_I break in two and each piece of me dies / Me rompo en dos y cada pedazo de mí muere,_  
_And only you can give the breath of life / Y sólo tú puedes darme un suspiro de vida._  
_But you don't see me, you don't / Pero no me ves, no lo haces._

_Here I'm in between darkness and light, bleached and blinded by these nights / Aquí estoy entre la oscuridad y la luz, descolorida y cegada por esas noches,_  
_Where I'm tossing and tortured til dawn by you, visions of you then you're gone / Donde soy torturada hasta el amanecer por ti, visiones de ti cuando te fuiste._  
_The shock lifts the red from my face when I hear someone's taking my place / El choque disipa el rojo de mi cara cuando oigo que alguien está tomando mi lugar,_  
_How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel, when all that I did was for you? / ¿Cómo puede el amor ser tan cruel, cuando todo lo que hice fue por ti?_"

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para ver con total claridad aquello que creía estar viendo en la plaza que se veía desde su ventana. ¿Aquel era…? Sí, no había duda de que era él… Solomon, aquel individuo que tanto daño le había hecho a Diva ese mismo verano. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y rencor al verlo, aún ansiaba hacerlo sufrir… Pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos asesinos cuando lo vio saludar a alguien… y ese alguien era Noelia. Observó cómo ella le devolvía el saludo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios, para luego ir caminando agarrados de la mano. No daba crédito de lo que veía, no era capaz de creer a sus ojos. ¿¡Solomon y Noelia estaban juntos!

Cuando Saya despertó de su sueño, Haji fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreírle dulcemente.  
–Perdona por haberme quedado dormida…  
–No pasa nada, me encanta cuidarte, mi reina –ella sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte y lo besó en el brazo, todavía seguía acostado a su lado. Era tan cómodo estar entre sus brazos, le recordaba a cuando de pequeña dormía rodeada de peluches, se sentía almohadada y protegida. Nada se podía comparar a estar a su lado.  
–Haji, ¿qué hora es?  
–Las ocho… me tengo que ir a estudiar, lo siento. Me gustaría que dejaras las persianas subidas para poder verte dormir…  
–Pues claro. Te amo…  
–Lo siento por tener que irme.  
–No pasa nada, mañana nos veremos.  
–Cuídate, amor.  
–Espero impaciente tu sorpresa del viernes –escuchó a Haji salir tras haberle dado un dulce beso de despedida, y volvió a quedarse dormida mientras no cesaba de pensar en él.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminaban hacia el instituto, Saya notó que Diva estaba rara. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y que al mismo tiempo sentía mucha rabia, se podía ver en sus ojos.  
–Diva, ¿qué pasa? –dijo tras abrazarla.  
–Pues… –una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, estaba muy triste y Saya no perdonaría a quien le hubiera hecho tanto daño, conocía de sobra a su hermana y sabía que sólo lloraba cuando no podía evitarlo de ningún modo– Moses va con Noelia al baile… Y ayer vi a la puta cucaracha con Solomon.  
–¿Solomon? Creía que desde el día que le di una patada en la boca, no volvería a aparecer por cerca de donde estuviéramos nosotras. Le tendré que romper las piernas para que no se acerque más.  
–Saya, no soportaría ver a Moses con la puta cucaracha.  
–Calma, Diva, calma –la abrazó más fuerte, no soportaba verla llorar. La última vez fue por culpa de Solomon, y en el último día del verano le había dado una patada en la boca. _El tío más idiota del mundo, otro que, como Noelia y Berta, aunque se prostituya morirá virgen y de hambre_.

Según entraron en el recinto del instituto, se encontraron con Haji y Moses sentados en un banco. Moses las saludó, pero Diva le giró la cara y se fue de allí.  
–Vete con Diva, tengo que hablar con Moses –susurró Saya al oído de su novio– Moses, tenemos que hablar –dijo cuando Haji y Diva ya estaban lejos de ellos dos.  
–¿Qué pasa, Saya?  
–¿¡Cómo que "qué pasa"!  
–Tú sabrás, estás muy alterada…  
–Perdona –respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente con una mirada seria– ¿Cómo es eso de que vas al baile de Halloween con Noelia?  
–Es que me lo pidió ella, y me daba palo decirle que no.  
–La muy furcia… ¿No ves que sólo quiere hacerle daño a Diva? ¡Y, aún por encima, tú le dejas!  
–¿Cómo? Creo que me perdí… –Moses no entendía nada, y Saya se estaba alterando cada vez más, quería darle un manotazo y hacerle abrir los ojos de una maldita vez.  
–Que te está utilizando, Moses, Noelia está saliendo con Solomon.  
–¿Quién?  
–¿Diva no te lo contó? Bueno, es normal, a ella no le gusta hablar de eso…

–¿Pero quién es ese?  
–No sé si debería contártelo, pero es un tío que salió con Diva durante el verano y le hizo mucho daño.  
–¡Será idiota! ¡Lo mataré!  
–No te preocupes, al final le di una patada en la boca. Pero volviendo a lo anterior… Moses, date cuenta de que te está utilizando, y te garantizo que si Noelia le hace daño a Diva, la mataré, y tú vas incluido. ¿Vale?  
–Saya, no le quiero hacer daño. Sólo que no sé qué hacer con Diva… Estoy enamorado de ella pero no sé qué hacer, no sé si decirle lo que siento o no.  
–¿Quieres mi consejo? Bueno, te lo digo quieras o no. Dile lo que sientes.  
–Muy bien, gracias.  
–De nada. ¿Qué harás con Noelia?  
–Decirle que no. Cuando lleguemos a clase lo haré.  
–Muy bien –en ese mismo instante, sonó el timbre– Bueno, vamos ya a clase, no puedo llegar tarde.

Saya comenzó a correr para ir a clase y no llegar tarde. Cuando entró, vio que Diva y Haji ya estaban allí… y Berta estaba desde su pupitre mirando descaradamente a Haji.  
–¡Hajiiiii, qué bueno estáaaas! –empezó a gritar.  
–Me das demasiado asco como para tocarte –dijo Haji sin mirarla directamente a la cara, quizás por miedo a quedar paralizado por la repulsiva visión– Y ya tengo a alguien muchísimo mejor que tú –se acercó a Saya y la besó delante de toda la clase, superando por unos momentos su timidez.  
–Como lo toques, te doy tal puñalada que vas a respirar por la herida. ¿Lo entiendes o te hago un dibujo, amago de intento de sanguijuela? –dijo ella mirando con desprecio a Berta.

La clase comenzó con la entrada del profesor, y fueron cada uno a su pupitre. Saya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, el color de sus ojos estaba más intenso que nunca, no se creía que ese montón de estiércol le hubiera dicho eso a Haji. Nunca había olvidado aquel momento de su vida en el que tanto había sufrido a causa de la muerte de su ex novio. Berta había sido quien le había dado la idea a Noelia de hacer correr el rumor de que él se había suicidado por haber estado con Saya, y siempre la perseguían con eso. Saya había callado y tragado, había bajado la cabeza y lo había dejado estar a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que le daba su hermana obligándola a hacer algo al respecto. Pero ahora mismo estaba a punto de explotar, estaba harta de todo por lo que la habían hecho pasar. Había llegado la hora de su venganza, al fin terminaría con la sanguijuela a la que tanto deseaba aplastar.

Saya sabía que Berta tenía mucho complejo con su cuerpo, bajo esa fachada de estar segura y conforme consigo misma, ocultaba una gran falta de autoestima cada vez que se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba a sí misma si estaba bien. Principalmente cuando se mostraba superior, tenía la paranoia de que alguien siempre la vigilaba y por eso tenía que hacerse la dura en un intento de intimidar a sea quién sea que la observaba a escondidas. También era de sobra conocido su pánico a la oscuridad, Saya recordaba que el año pasado encerraron a Berta de broma en el armario de clase y sus gritos y lloros podían oírse en toda la planta del edificio. Otra cosa que no soportaba era la soledad, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nadie la quería, siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención y estar rodeada de gente, como siempre tiene que ser ella quién deja a los chicos y no al contrario.

Saya sabía cómo vengarse, y tenía todos los medios para llevarlo a cabo. Mirando que su hermana seguía ausente y absorta en sus pensamientos, arrancó una hoja de su libreta y tomó un bolígrafo de su estuche para comenzar a escribir durante las dos primeras horas de clase, las cuales se le pasaron a la velocidad del rayo mientras pensaba un mínimo de dos veces cada palabra y cada frase que escribía con una letra distorsionada que nada tenía que ver con la suya.

"Querida Berta:  
¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que siempre alguien te vigilaba intentando ocultar su presencia al resto del mundo? La verdad es que llevo observándote desde hace tiempo. Y es que eres la mujer más fea en la faz de la Tierra, si conocieras la cuarta parte del odio que albergo hacia ti, no podrías contener tus lágrimas. Pero, aun así, te observo para saberlo todo sobre ti. Y ya lo sé todo, no ocultas secretos para mí. Mira a tu alrededor, en este mismo momento estaré observando cómo lees estas estúpidas palabras que te escribo. Y digo estúpidas porque unas simples palabras nunca podrán explicar completamente todo lo que veo en mi mente y en mi subconsciente cuando sueño contigo. Sueño que te aplasto la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, que te pateo la boca hasta que tus dientes caigan ensangrentados uno al uno sobre el frío suelo, y luego me corto mis propias manos por el asco que me da tocarte. Ahora me despido, he de vomitar por haberte dirigido unas palabras. Adiós, espero tu muerte temprana.  
Con odio, de tu querido admirador."

Terminó rápidamente la carta cuando el timbre para ir al recreo sonó, y esperó a que todos salieran del aula para dejar la carta en la mochila de su destinataria. Salió de clase entonces, Diva ya la esperaba fuera mientras se colocaba en los oídos los auriculares de su iPod rosa fucsia. Fueron juntas a sentarse en el banco de siempre, esta vez solas ya que la hermana menor no quería ni ver a Moses.  
–¿Qué era eso que estabas escribiendo en clase con tanta concentración? –dijo Diva cuando al fin se dignó a hablar.  
–Pienso controlar la mente de Berta hasta llevarla al suicidio.

Diva ni siquiera contestó a la sádica respuesta de su hermana, simplemente mostró una sonrisa forzada. Su hermana sabía que algo le pasaba, podía ver en sus ojos que se estaba intentando controlar a sí misma, como si estuviera intentando por todos los medios evitar matar a alguien, y Saya no dudaba que Diva era capaz de matar a quien quisiera; las pocas veces que había visto a su hermana pequeña realmente enfadada, había temido por su propia vida.

Terminó el recreo y, al subir de nuevo a clase, Saya se encontró con Haji, quien le dijo que quería hablar con ella. Diva entró en clase, aún manteniéndose inexpresiva pero con un aura asesina a su alrededor. Saya vio cómo su hermana se sentaba en su pupitre con la mirada fija en ningún sitio concreto, durante todo el recreo no había conseguido que Diva le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no había duda de que tenía que ver con Moses. Saya se quedó delante de la puerta de la clase para hablar con Haji, al cual miró como diciéndole que empezara con aquello de lo que quería hablar.

–Saya, antes de bajar al recreo no pude evitar fijarme en un detalle… ¿Qué fue lo que dejaste en la mochila de cierto despojo de la humanidad?  
–Una carta de amenaza –contestó ella, sin pensárselo dos veces.  
–¡Saya! –Haji abrió mucho los ojos y la tomó por los brazos tras haber oído su respuesta.  
–No te preocupes, la escribí con unos guantes puestos y no tiene ni una huella mía –continuó con total tranquilidad.  
–Saya, no hagas tonterías,  
–Esa niña me hizo muchas mierdas en el pasado y aún continúa. Ahora es hora de la venganza.

* * *

_Bieen, ya empiezan a haber ganas de venganza. Las estúpidas Noelia y Berta, siempre fastidiando, no sé a quiénes me recuerdan... Y lo de siempre, gracias a todos los que nos leéis y más aún a los que dejáis reviews, ¡y que esperamos que os siga gustando la historia! Plague, ya queda menos para la "matanza", no desesperes, jajajaja. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	9. Capítulo IX

**† Capítulo IX †**

Sentada de nuevo en clase, sola mientras su hermana estaba afuera con su novio, Diva vio a Moses entrar y sentarse en su pupitre tras haberla saludado con la mano. Ella le giró la cara, no soportaba verlo, conseguía vulnerar sus esfuerzos por no desmoronarse. A los pocos segundos, Noelia vino a saltitos y se apoyó en la mesa de Moses mientras comenzaba a hablar alegremente con él. Diva respiró hondo y subió el volumen de su iPod hasta casi dejarla sorda, y aquella canción de Alesana sólo aumentaba su sed de sangre.

"_The blood will drown in red and I will leave you for dead / La sangre se ahogará en rojo y te dejaré para los muertos,_  
_A lovely evening draped in regret / Una encantadora tarde cubierta de lamentos._  
_The shadow of justice now engulfs you / La sombra de la justicia ahora te devora,_  
_As cold hands reap the pain they've sewn / Mientras frías manos cosechan el dolor que han cosido._  
_Forever gone / Te has ido para siempre,_  
_The taste of your death replaced the smell of your breath / El sabor de tu muerte reemplazó el olor de tu respiración._

_Suffocate your will to live with my pain / Ahoga tu voluntad para vivir con mi dolor,_  
_You were so easily seduced by greed / Fuiste tan fácilmente seducida por la codicia_  
_You could never feel my calloused / Que nunca podrías sentir mi crueldad._  
_Hands closing around your throat / Manos cerrándose alrededor de tu cuello,_  
_Taste your loss / Saborea tu pérdida,_  
_Wake into the nightmare that has become our love / Despierta en la pesadilla que se ha convertido en nuestro amor._  
_May your screams never cease, you've taken the last of me / Quizás tus gritos nunca cesen, has tomado lo último de mí._"

Entonces Saya entró en el aula y fue a sentarse junto a su deprimida hermana pequeña, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Moses que Diva no logró descifrar. Estaba enfadada con él, y eso a Diva le fastidiaba; Saya no tenía nada que ver con eso. Aunque en el fondo le agradecía que se preocupara por ella e intentase ayudar, esta vez era innecesario. Todo estaba acabado y era inútil que intentara levantarle el ánimo falsas esperanzas que sólo la hundían más. Estaba harta de todo aquello, tenía que irse de allí o se volvería loca. Apagó el iPod y miró de reojo a su hermana, con sus ojos clavados en ella.  
–Diva, no estés mal...  
–Me voy a casa –dijo ésta, interrumpiéndola– No lo soporto más –guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila y se levantó.  
–Diva, espera... –dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca, se fue.

Saya estaba segura de que todo aquello se debía a Moses, él era la causa de todo el desorden en la mente de Diva. La dejó que se fuera sin insistirle más, descansar un poco era lo mejor para ella. Miró hacia delante y vio a Noelia hablando alegremente con Moses, sin dejar de sobarlo disimuladamente ni por un segundo.  
–Apártate –dijo rudamente a Noelia– Quiero hablar con Moses.  
–Cállate y déjanos en paz, siempre te tienes que meter en todo, no es culpa mía que él venga conmigo al baile y no con tu estúpida hermanita.  
–¿Y por qué no vas con tu querido Solomon?  
–Me dijo que esa noche estaba ocupado y no podía acompañarme.  
–Eso lo explica todo –puso los ojos en blanco ante la evidencia de que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacerle compañía– ¿Sabes que Solomon antes estaba con Diva? Sieeempre te estás quedando con los restos que vienen de los demás, al igual que las ratas de cloaca.  
–¿Lo veees? Él seguramente la dejó para venirse conmigo. Y no me extraña, la verdad.

–¿Pero tú de qué presumes? –Moses las interrumpió, dirigiéndose a Noelia– No eres guapa, no eres lista, no tienes buen tipo... No lo entiendo.  
–Pe... Pero... Moses... –Noelia se quedó blanca, sin palabras ante lo que le acababa de decir.  
–Si te dije que sí cuando me suplicaste que fuera contigo a ese estúpido baile fue porque entonces me parecías buena tía y me daba palo decirte que no, pero ahora veo el tipo de persona que eres y me repugnas. Qué razón tenía Diva cuando me dijo que eras la peor plaga existente, realmente eres el peor de los cánceres.  
–¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso...? ¿¡Se puede saber qué me estás llamando! –se puso roja de vergüenza, y Saya dudaba si su sonrojo se debía a todo lo que Moses le estaba diciendo, o a que no entendía ni una sola palabra, lo cual era más que probable.  
–Para que tu mente lo pueda procesar, seré claro. No voy a ir al baile contigo.

Inconscientemente, de camino a casa Diva pasó por cierta plaza en la que el día anterior había visto a Noelia con Solomon. Era tan surrealista... y lo más extraño era que ella no sentía prisa por marcharse de allí, al fin sentía un poco de calma. Se sentó en un banco y elevó la mirada al cielo nublado, como buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, una solución a todos sus problemas, un remedio a todos sus temores. Suspiró, sintiéndose inútil, había perdido a Moses y sentía que no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo. Estaba cansada de luchar en vano. Bajó la mirada temiendo que en ese momento alguien pudiera pasar y ver las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. En ese instante, sus ojos dieron con un teléfono móvil de un verde tan llamativo que era relativamente imposible no verlo tirado en el suelo al lado del mismo banco en el que ella estaba sentada. Con la mano derecha, lo tomó y lo guardó en su mochila, quizás más tarde lo llevaría a la policía. Se levantó de aquel banco, ya empezaba a refrescar, y continuó su trayecto a casa y, según llegó, dejo caer la mochila sobre la cama, y de ella sacó el móvil que había encontrado. Lo dejó en su mesilla de noche y se olvidó de él.

Llena de rabia, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche y de él sacó una cuchilla, con la que se tatuó una M en la muñeca. Dolía. Y escocía. Pero la había calmado al menos un poco. Y así pasaba las horas pensando en qué modo de suicidio sería más artístico... la sangre corría por sus venas mientras el dolor inundaba su alma; y miraba sus muñecas, esas finas venas azuladas, rogando que un cuchillo las acariciase.  
–Y oculto mis lágrimas al resto del mundo. Y aún albergo una estúpida esperanza. Y sigo fingiendo que todo va bien. Y grito en silencio sin razón aparente. Y aún todavía cuento los minutos para volver a verle –harta de encerrarse en sí misma y ahogarse en su dolor, buscó algo que la entretuviera, y en ese momento recordó el móvil que seguía sobre su mesilla. No había ni siquiera mirado si estaba encendido. Alargó el brazo para tomarlo, y pulsó una tecla que hizo que la pantalla se iluminara. Según vio aquel fondo de pantalla, supo al instante a quién pertenecía aquel objeto, el cual nunca había tocado sin los guantes de esqueleto que había llevado puestos durante toda la mañana. Una chispa la iluminó y al fin abrió los ojos, dejando de un lado los pensamientos suicidas por unos instantes para abrirse a una solución mucho más productiva. ¿Destructiva? Quizás, pero no precisamente para ella misma.

Olvidaría su orgullo, desde ese momento se decidió a entregarse completamente a él, cambiar el presente era algo que sólo ella podría hacer... y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando que cierta cucaracha le llevara la delantera, no, su orgullo podría quizás permitirle decirle a Moses que lo amaba, pero no podría permitirle dejarse ser vencida por su eterna enemiga y rival. Muchas veces se veía mal a sí misma, se sentía inferior, no tenía ganas de empezar algo por temer que fuera mal... Porque muchas cosas habían antes ido mal en su vida, por culpa de muchas zorras y muchos imbéciles que pasaron por su vida y habían conseguido hundirla. Pero gracias a sus errores y todo el dolor por el que había pasado, se había decidido a luchar por lo que quería. No dejaría que ni ella ni nadie se interpusieran en su camino... aunque tuviera que pasar por encima del cadáver de alguien para logar su objetivo.

–Qué idea tan genial he tenido... Ahora tendré que hundirla, hacerle saber qué es el verdadero dolor. Y su muerte se convertirá en mi vida, su noche en mi día, su soledad en mi gozo, su sufrimiento en mi clímax, su tristeza en mi alegría, su dolor en mi capricho, y su agonía en mi deseo –todas esas noches solitarias ahogadas con gritos de tristeza nunca desaparecerían de su mente si no la hacía sufrir, y ahora al fin tenía las ideas claras.  
Quedó sentada en su cama con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pensando en su plan hasta llevarlo a la perfección, siendo sólo interrumpida al sobresaltarse con el sonido de la puerta de casa abriéndose. Saya ya había llegado. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la habitación de su hermana tras haber golpeado ligeramente la puerta.  
–¿Estás mejor? –dijo con una voz suave y preocupada, a lo que Diva respondió encogiéndose de hombros– ¿Ya comiste? –la hermana pequeña asintió con la cabeza; no había comido, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Lo único para lo que tenía ánimos era para su venganza.

Después de comer, Saya volvió nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana, no podía dejarla sola. La encontró sentada y abrazándose las rodillas, la misma posición en la que ya llevaba horas.  
–¿Qué te pasa? –se encogió de hombros una vez más, no quería hablar de nada con nadie– Si es por Moses, le ha dicho a...  
–¡No! –la interrumpió gritando cuando al fin se dignó a hablar– ¡Ni una palabra sobre ese! Sé que la culpa de todo esto es de Noelia, y pronto la apartaré de mi camino y dejará de ser un problema. Pero no puedo evitar guardarle rencor a ese gilipollas, más aún al pensar que hubo momentos en los que creía que él en realidad me quería.  
–Pero, Diva, él...  
–¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia! –los ojos de Diva se convirtieron en el reflejo de todo el odio que albergaba en su interior, clavándose en su hermana quien, aterrorizada, dio un paso atrás.  
–Como quieras –dijo, intentando calmar el ambiente y sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana– Pero irás al baile, ¿no?  
–Por supuesto que iré, no puedo dejar que se note lo mucho que esto me afecta.  
–Pues venga, cámbiate de ropa y vamos a comprar los vestidos –dijo Saya con una sonrisa en la cara.  
–¡No me jodas que vamos a ir a Pinkbullet! Está muy lejos y no me apetece caminar –se quejó la hermana menor.  
–Vengaaa, Diva...

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían recorrido el casi un kilómetro que separaba la casa de ambas de la tienda a la que pensaban ir. Era en aquella plaza en la que también estaba situada la tienda de cd's en la cual hace no mucho Diva se había encontrado con Moses. Y rezaba por que hoy él no estuviera ni allí ni a sus alrededores. Durante todo el paseo, no se quitó los auriculares; quería aislarse de todo. Saya no sabía cómo decirle que Moses había rechazado a Noelia para ir al baile, sabía que si mencionaba algo al respecto, su hermana le abriría el cráneo en dos; realmente la temía cuando se enfadaba, y aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

Entraron en la tienda con un llamativo rótulo en el que se leía "Pinkbullet"; era la tienda favorita de ambas, y la única en la que compraban ropa. Ese día, la plaza estaba casi vacía, solamente había un grupo de emos sentados bajo unos soportales. Saya tomó del brazo a su hermana y la adentró más en la tienda, animándola a comenzar a probarse vestidos. Era una de esas cosas que a Diva tanto le gustaba hacer, pero era algo que en ese mismo instante le era más que indiferente, quizás incluso molesto. Tras casi dos interminables horas probándose vestidos, Diva se decidió por uno negro con encaje blanco en los bajos de la falda con mucho vuelo que le llegaba hasta los pies, combinada con un corsé negro con hebillas en los costados y un cordón blanco en la parte delantera para atarlo. Saya compró uno igualmente largo hasta los pies y con vuelo, negro azabache y con encajes en las pequeñas mangas rojas que apenas le tapaban los hombros, del mismo color que su corsé.

Salieron de la tienda tras haberse gastado casi doscientos euros en la ropa, y se dispusieron a llegar a casa, cada una con una bolsa en la mano con una pistola rosa dibujada en ella. Al pasar por cerca de los emos que seguían debajo de los soportales, con la única diferencia de que ahora eran algunos más, Diva los miró y allí, sentado en una esquina y con la capucha puesta, le pareció ver a Moses. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y dejó salir un suspiro inaudible de desesperación, para luego ponerse de nuevo los auriculares con el volumen al máximo. De nuevo en casa, Diva volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto otra vez. Saya estaba preocupada por ella, tenía que decirle que Moses había insultado a Noelia, pero Diva no quería oír nada. Mientras su hermana pequeña seguía encerrada, fue a prepararle una tarta; sabía que no había comido al mediodía, no había dejado de sonarle el estómago en toda la tarde. Cuando ya estaba lista, entró en la habitación de Diva, sosteniendo la tarta con ambas manos. Su hermana seguía en la misma posición en la que se la había encontrado al volver de clase, tan quieta e inexpresiva que realmente parecía una estatua.

–¿Qué quieres, Saya? –rompió el silencio, sin mostrar en su rostro ni una emoción.  
–Come –respondió la aludida, dejando la tarta recién hecha sobre la mesilla de Diva– Sé que no comiste nada al mediodía, y como sigas sin comer vas a ponerte mal del estómago.  
–No quiero comer nada, Saya, déjame sola –se dejó caer acostada en la cama mientras su hermana mayor se sentaba a los pies de ésta.  
–Vengaaa, come aunque sea sólo un poco, que es de fresa y chocolate –Diva seguía sin responder, y sin tener intención de hacer el más mínimo caso a las palabras de su hermana– Diva, al menos déjame hablar contigo –la nombrada se sentó en la cama y miró a Saya, como diciéndole que continuara– Hablé con Moses –pausó unos momentos su charla para ver la reacción de Diva, la cual seguía con la misma expresión impasible– Le dijo a Noelia que no iba a ir con ella al baile, y la insultó cuando ella empezó a despotricar contra ti. Diva, hazme caso, él te quiere.  
–¡Cállate! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esa maldita mentira? Lo haces por hacerme sentir mejor, ¡pero no es así! ¡Deja de decirme cosas que sabes que no son verdad! –se levantó de golpe y se encerró en el baño de su habitación; ya estaba harta de todo, sólo quería estar sola.

A la mañana siguiente, Saya se encontraba en clase. Diva había preferido quedarse en casa y descansar, no podía soportar ver a Moses, y mucho menos todavía verlo hablando con Noelia; así que Saya no le replicó y la dejó quedarse en casa, quizás eso la hiciera sentirse al menos un poco mejor. Saya miró a Berta por unos instantes, pudiendo ver que se había cortado irregularmente el pelo, ya apenas se molestaba por maquillarse, y miraba cada cinco segundos el espejo que siempre llevaba en el bolso, quizás para mirarse a sí misma o para comprobar que nadie tras ella la observaba atentamente. No había duda de que comenzaba a emparanoiarse. Otra vez con sus guantes nuevos puestos en las manos, Saya comenzó a escribir la segunda carta.

"Mi tan querida como inteligente Berta:  
Te envío esta segunda carta con mucho cariño que le guardo al odio que siento por ti. Cada día este sentimiento de desprecio crece más y más por cada segundo en el que te veo viva. Te crees tan perfecta y eres tan deficiente… Cuando cantas pareces una rata agonizante, lo cual se asemeja bastante a tu aspecto físico. Cada día que pasa, más y más granos aparecen en tu cara, ¿por qué si no crees que cada vez tienes menos éxito? No seas ingenua, sabes que a los demás les duelen los ojos cuando te miran. Te observo durante las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso cuando te duchas, momento en el que inevitablemente he de vomitar sangre. Y no pongas esa cara mientras lees estas palabras, te hace verte más y más patética. Tú solamente sigue fingiendo que todo va bien mientras tu mente está a punto de estallar, simplemente te advierto que si alguien aparte de nosotros dos sabe algo sobre estas cartas, saldré de mi escondite y te torturaré hasta que el dolor acabe con tu patética vida. Eres la mujer más asquerosa y vomitiva sobre la maldita faz de la maldita Tierra. Espero que lo pases fatal, así mi diversión no perecerá. Hasta pronto.  
Desde lo más profundo del odio de mi corazón, de tu querido admirador."

* * *

_Bueno, ya se acerca la parte que Plague, Jess, Alex y Bibi nos lleváis pidiendo. ¡La venganza! Y nada que comentar, los pocos que nos leéis, seguid dejando reviews con comentarios y opiniones, ¡ya sabéis que se agradecen! Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	10. Capítulo X

**† Capítulo X †**

Tras unos días que transcurrieron sin ningún cambio, pronto llegó el viernes. El ambiente en clase era totalmente insoportable, sólo se oían los cacareos de las aproximadamente quince adolescentes que iban en la misma clase que Saya y Diva. Entre todo el barullo, se podían distinguir frases y palabras referentes a qué se iban a poner esa noche; el baile de Halloween había sido el tema de conversación por excelencia en el instituto durante la semana entera, pero ese día lo era unas mil veces más. Mientras el profesor se dejaba la garganta pidiendo silencio, Diva contenía duramente sus ganas de ahorcarlas a todas con un alambre de espino para así conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, y Saya estaba segura de que la cabeza le explotaría con todo ese ruido que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

Diva no apartaba los ojos de la espalda de Moses, como si estuviera estudiando su comportamiento; no podía evitar mirarlo, pensando en todo lo que él había implicado en su vida desde que por primera vez habló con él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas humedeciendo nuevamente sus ojos cuando se puso a recordar todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, para ella significaban más que su propia vida. Y habían sido inútiles, sólo tiempo perdido, ya que todos esos momentos no habían sido nada especial para Moses, todo el tiempo que ella había estado a su lado no lo habían hecho abrir los ojos. Secándose las lágrimas con los guantes sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vino a su mente algo que la hizo temblar, algo que daría a cabo esa misma noche, algo que había planeado hasta llevarlo a la perfección, algo que llevaba tiempo ansiando hacer, algo que finalmente le abriría paso hacia todo lo que hasta entonces no había podido tener.

Durante las clases, Moses intentaba conseguir hablar con Diva para aclarárselo todo, pero ella se rehusaba a escucharle, incluso a mirarle a la cara, y subía el volumen de sus auriculares cada vez que él se volteaba hacia ella. Ya que aún no era el momento, no hasta que se quitara a Noelia del medio, entonces rompería su silencio hacia Moses y todo comenzaría a ir bien, como al principio de todo, cuando todo era perfecto hasta que un gusano llamado Noelia se entrometiera. A las ocho, y tras haber salido ambas de la peluquería, se encerraron cada una en su habitación para prepararse; una hora y media después Haji vendría a recogerlas en su coche.  
–Estoy nerviosa, Haji me dijo que esta noche me iba a dar una sorpresa en la que estaríamos a solas –decía Saya mientras salían de casa.  
–Sexo –respondió Diva, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
–¡No seas pervertida! –las mejillas de Saya comenzaron a sonrojarse mientras su hermana se reía.  
–Es obvio que sí.

Salieron juntas del portal y ya vieron aparcado justo delante de la puerta el BMW gris de Haji, al cual se subieron nada más verlo. Saya se sentó adelante al lado de su novio, a quien saludó con un beso en la mejilla; y Diva se sentó en los asientos traseros, sola, mientras tarareaba la canción de The Black Dahlia Murder [MizzMassacre: ¿soy la única que piensa que es el mejor nombre del mundo para un grupo? *-*] que en ese momento sonaba en el coche. Tras unos cinco minutos de trayecto durante el que no se oía más que la música que Haji había puesto en el coche, llegaron al instituto, lleno de gente y ruido que lograron oír aún sin haber salido del coche. Bajaron del BMW y los tres se quedaron observando por unos segundos el ambiente y los vestidos de todos sus compañeros de instituto. _Demasiados colores claros para ser Halloween, ¿dónde tienen la cabeza las descerebradas estas?_ Incluso entonces Saya y Diva destacaban entre la multitud con sus vestidos gothic lolita.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, entraron en el gimnasio, lleno de decoraciones típicas de Halloween, en un ambiente iluminado por contrastes en naranja y negro. Entre la inquieta multitud, divisaron un escenario sobre el que estaba Moses con el resto de su grupo, The Beauty Of My Despair. Tras haberse presentado recibiendo caso omiso por parte de la mayoría de los espectadores y haber colocado correctamente amplificadores e instrumentos musicales, comenzaron a tocar. Era la primera vez que Diva lo oía cantar, y quedó paralizada por unos instantes concentrándose tan sólo en el sonido de su voz entonando una canción que le era conocida.

"_Frigid air leaves me breathless / El frígido aire me deja sin respiración,_  
_Foolish agony fills my lungs / La estúpida agonía llena mis pulmones_  
_As I try to scream for her / Mientras intento gritar por ella._  
_I confess I scare myself / Confieso que me asusto a mí mismo._  
_Through the howling wind, on my knees, I cry / A través del aullante viento, de rodillas, lloro._  
_Listen to me / Escúchame..._

_I'm broken by her silence to a love unseen / Estoy roto por su silencio a un amor no visto,_  
_Blood soaked feathers rained down / La sangre empapó plumas que llueven._  
_My wingless angel so broken falls gracefully from the sky / Mi ángel sin alas tan roto cae grácilmente del cielo,_  
_To waiting arms, to waiting arms / A brazos esperando, a brazos esperando..._

_Such foolish agony fills my lungs / Tal estúpida agonía llena mis pulmones_  
_As I try to scream for her / Mientras intento gritar por ella._  
_Jaded eyes wake to the sounds of my voice / Ojos cansados se despiertan a los sonido de mi voz_  
_As I scream to her / Mientras grito por ella._  
_In dreams I've seen her silhouette / En mis sueños he visto su silueta_  
_Dance across golden light, and autumn in my dreams / Bailar al otro lado de luz dorada, y otoño en mis sueños_."

El gimnasio se quedó prácticamente en silencio con la entrada de Noelia y Berta en él, las chicas más populares del instituto. Noelia iba ataviada con un vestido naranja con dibujos negros de telarañas, y Berta con uno celeste hasta la rodilla bastante sencillo. Todos los presentes se fijaron en la última, rebosante de maquillaje que parecía haber sido puesto en su cara con prisa y poco pulso. Ciertamente se la veía nerviosa, no cesaba de mirar a su alrededor y a observar con miedo a cada persona que veía que la miraba. A sus ojos, todos eran un grupo de psicópatas conspirando contra ella. Saya sonrió, sus cartas estaban haciendo el efecto deseado. Diva apartó la vista de Moses por unos segundos y se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermana, que miraba a Berta como un cazador mira a su presa. Era sumamente fácil suponer lo que Saya estaba pensando.  
–Parece que metió la cara en un bote de pintura –susurró Diva al oído de su hermana– Y que no se crea que así tapa su fealdad, parece un puto payaso.  
–Cada vez se acerca más al suicidio, sólo fíjate en cómo actúa, está paranoica perdida.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, la que había sido reina del baile el curso pasado subió al escenario para anunciar quién, según los recuentos de la votación, sería la reina del baile. La mayoría de los espectadores fueron hacia el escenario, empujándose los unos a los otros para escuchar el resultado de los votos. Las chicas se arreglaban el pelo esperando ser las elegidas y los chicos aplaudían ya antes de tiempo… Mientras que Saya, Diva y Haji se quedaron apartados de la multitud.  
–Y, según las votaciones, la reina del baile de Halloween de este año es… –abrió un sobre y leyó el papel que contenía, antes de leerlo en voz alta– ¡Noelia Jonas [MizzMassacre: sí, "Jonas" por los Jonas Brothers, ya que no hay peor castigo que compartir apellido con los tres pelagatos esos xD]! –tras una ronda de aplausos, pudieron ver a la nombrada subir al escenario, emocionada pero sin abandonar esos aires de superioridad que nunca la abandonaban.

–Reina del baile de Halloween… –decía Diva con una ceja levantada mientras Noelia daba un pequeño discurso y luego le entregaban la típica corona y el típico ramo de flores– Claaro, todo tiene sentido, ganó por llevar la máscara más terrorífica, su propia cara.  
–Mira que eres mala… –le regañó su hermana mayor– ¡Buena chica, hermanita!  
–Saya… ¿podríamos hablar un momento tú y yo a solas? –interrumpió Haji– Es sobre la sorpresa que te dije.  
–Claroo –fueron juntos hacia un lugar apartado donde no había gente, dejando a Diva sola, lo cual no le importaba en absoluto, prefería estar sola para así pensar una y otra vez en su plan. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermana volvió nuevamente a donde ella estaba– Diva... –la nombrada volvió la mirada al lugar del que procedía la voz de su hermana– Me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Haji, espero que no te moleste quedar sola...  
–Qué va, no importa... Pero cuidado con lo que hacéis, eeh... ¡Uuuh, noche de seeeeexo! –contestó Diva con una sonrisa, todo favorecía a su plan.  
–¡No vamos a hacer nada de eso!  
–Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas... Anda, vete, que Haji te está esperando –el chico esperaba a Saya ya en la puerta del gimnasio, Diva lo saludó con la mano y le dio dos besos en la mejilla a su hermana antes de que ella saliera del baile con Haji. Ahora era cuando debía actuar.

Esperó cinco o diez eternos minutos después de que su hermana se hubiera ido, para hacer ella lo mismo. Viendo a Noelia ya bajar del escenario y a Moses y su grupo volviendo a subir para continuar el concierto, salió del gimnasio empujando a todo el que se interponía en su camino; los nervios y la sed de sangre la estaban matando, no podía esperar más. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia casa, pero no iba a quedarse toda la noche allí, no, antes se divertiría un rato. Se vistió un chándal viejo y un par de guantes; lo preparó todo en una mochila y cogió cierto móvil de color llamativo que guardaba en uno de sus cajones y, con total certeza de que ninguna de sus huellas dactilares quedaría en él, comenzó a pulsar frenéticamente las teclas antes de presionar la tecla de enviar y guardarlo en aquella mochila llena de objetos, también libres de huellas, a los que pronto les daría el mejor de los usos.

Haji acompañó a su novia hasta el BMW, mientras ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro y esa corbata a juego. Lo besó en la boca cuando estaban ya justo donde el coche, y Saya lo notó muy nervioso.  
–Haji, amor mío, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó al percatarse de que efectivamente estaba nervioso.  
–No, sólo que te amo –la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él para poder morderle el cuello, haciendo que Saya sintiera un agradable escalofrío– ¿Nos vamos, princesa?  
–¡Sí! –subió al coche cuando él le abrió la puerta, luego entró él y se sentó para comenzar a conducir camino a su casa. Saya se dio cuenta de que la miraba de reojo, lo que la ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa.  
Tras un corto trayecto sumido en el silencio, llegaron a casa de Haji, que aparcó el coche en el garaje y luego de aparcar salió y le abrió la puerta a Saya. No la dejó bajar, simplemente la tomó en brazos y la subió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la echó en su cama, situándose a su lado.

–Amor mío, te… –Haji la besó para callarla.  
–Yo también te amo. Sin ti no vivo, eres mi alma y quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz eternamente, cariño, sólo yo. Te quiero dar el futuro que deseas –la besó de nuevo en la boca y la abrazó mientras la acercaba más a él.  
Se separaron por unos instantes y ella le acarició la cara; él le sonrió tímidamente y la tomó por la cara para acercarla más a él y fundirse en un largo beso, que desencadenó a muchos otros, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo suavemente. La intensidad de los besos y de su excitación fue aumentando a medida que sus cuerpos se acercaban más el uno al otro y tomaban más calor. Nuevamente se volvieron a separar para tomar aire, y entonces Saya comenzó a reírse, a lo que Haji respondió con una expresión confusa.  
–Perdona, mi rey –explicó ella, parando de reír y sonrojándose al instante– Es que… estoy muy nerviosa… Y me estabas clavando el móvil.  
–Cariño, es que te deseo –contestó Haji, completamente sonrojado.  
–Entonces hazme tuya.

Los labios del chico bajaron desde los labios de ella a su cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura. Empezó a acariciar su cuello con suaves besos, que luego pasaron a ser lametones y luego pequeños mordiscos, y la chica no pudo evitar gemir levemente cuando notó su dureza contra ella, lo que hacía que se excitara todavía más. Ella pasó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de él y empezó a acariciarlo apasionadamente mientras él recorría su espalda con sus manos. Él se separó de nuevo, esta vez para deshacerse de su chaqueta y su camisa, las cuales dejó indiferentemente en el suelo, y ella volvió a acariciar todo su pecho y su espalda mientras lo miraba hambrienta; la simple visión de su cuerpo perfecto era orgásmica. Bajó sus manos hasta su trasero mientras él le acariciaba los pechos, y desabrochó sus pantalones para dejarlos caer, acercándose más a su cuerpo y haciendo mayor el roce, intentando contenerse para no comerlo literalmente ya mismo.

El chico gimió levemente al notar el roce de ella en su erección, y entonces le quitó el corsé y el vestido con sumo cuidado. Siguió acariciando sus pechos, esta vez más fuertemente, dejándole pequeños arañazos y pellizcos, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba el trasero de ella. Separó sus labios de los de ella y ahora fue directo a atacar su cuello, con un mordisco que la hizo gemir mientras clavaba las uñas en los hombros de él, quien ahora intentaba ferozmente desabrochar el sujetador de la chica. Lo tiró al suelo y entonces se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con deseo y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Estupefacto ante la visión de ella desde aquel ángulo, la tomó por el trasero aún sin erguirse, y le bajó el tanga con los dientes.

–Siéntate –ella obedeció, quedando con la espalda pegada al cabecero.  
Cuando estaba ya sentada, mirándolo todavía interrogante, él se agachó frente ella y, tras un largo un apasionado beso que duró hasta que ambos necesitaron oxígeno, hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica. Ella no pudo contener sus gemidos, la estaba volviendo completamente loca, sentía la lengua de él jugando con su clítoris, cada vez más fuerte. Sintió varias oleadas de calor que la hicieron tener que entrecerrar los ojos ante el placer que estaba sintiendo y, poco después, él volvió a los labios de ella mientras poco a poco iba introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica. Aumentó el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para intentar no gemir, hasta que sintió un calor haciendo todo su cuerpo arder, y entonces llegó al clímax.

Cambiaron de posición, quedándose ahora él contra el cabecero y ella frente a él, quedándose paralizada ante su cuerpo sudoroso y la expresión excitada que se podía notar en su preciosa cara. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, su barriga, su cintura, sus caderas, y cuando sus manos dieron con la tela de los boxers, empezó a bajarlos, dejando al descubierto su erección, la cual ella comenzó a acariciar sin pensárselo dos veces. Su respiración entrecortada lo decía todo, fue aumentando el ritmo de las caricias a medida que él gemía más y más y, antes de que el chico pudiera llegar al orgasmo, comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro. Quería darle el máximo placer, así que introdujo su miembro hasta su garganta, y entonces él explotó.

Se tragó toda la esencia del chico y luego levantó la vista hacia su cara, pudiendo ver sus ojos entrecerrados, su sonrisa, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La imagen más perversa y excitante que alguna vez se podría haber imaginado. Volvieron a besarse, y entonces él la recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimarla, y fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que ambos sintieron todo su cuerpo arder, y luego quedaron dormidos todavía abrazados tras haberse dado un último y dulce beso.

* * *

_He cumplido, tenéis lemon, ¡muahahahaha! Y en el próximo capítulo también habré cumplido. Pues nada que comentar, el próximo capítulo será el último hasta dentro de, como mínimo, meses (lo sé, no merezco vivir). Espero que os haya gustado a los pocos que nos leéis y que dejéis muuuchos reviews (con muchos quiero decir que con tres o cuatro me conformo). Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


	11. Capítulo XI

**† Capítulo XI †**

Contaba uno a uno los segundos que transcurrían mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de la cucaracha que esa misma noche aplastaría, regalándole una lenta y dolorosa agonía, inflingiéndole incluso más dolor del que a ella le habían producido alguna vez. Porque esa era su venganza, su sangrienta venganza, por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, por todos aquellos deseos de cortarse las venas que le había causado. _Pero esta vez no seré yo la que sufra, por supuesto que no; he abierto los ojos, y esta vez te devolveré cruelmente todo lo que me has hecho sufrir_. No dejaba de tocarse las manos y morderse el labio debido a los nervios, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración aumentaba más cada segundo que pasaba. Esa impaciencia la estaba matando, pero sabía que valía la pena, vaya si la valía; esa noche se iba a divertir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque, para gente como Noelia, no había nada mejor que una tumba anticipada; su corazón se hinchaba de odio tan solo con oír su nombre, sus venas se llenaban de ira tan solo con verla, y su mente ardía de cólera tan solo con escucharla.

Se sobresaltó emocionada al oír el sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo, haciendo pequeños intervalos de silencio mientras su propietaria intentaba esquivar los escombros.  
–Solomon, cariño, ¿dónde estás? –sonaba su voz con eco– Ya me explicarás qué morbo tiene hacerlo en un sitio así –gruñía, hasta que dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse con Diva ataviada con una bata, unos guantes y una mascarilla de cirujano– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Claro, nos andas persiguiendo a Solomon y a mí; mira que eres pesada, a ver si te cortas las venas de una jodida vez y dejas de molestar. Que él sea tu ex novio no quiere decir que aún le intereses y puedas perseguirlo porque sí. Y, por cierto, bonito disfraz de Halloween, pero ya te dije miles de veces que a ti no te hace falta disfraz, que... –interrumpió su charla sin sentido cuando notó las frías manos de su enemiga agarrando fuertemente sus muñecas– ¿¡Pero tú de qué coño vas! ¡No me toques, flipada!  
–Mejor témeme, querida, soy la muerte –dijo inexpresiva, mientras Noelia seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre. Su mirada cargada de rabia la aterrorizaba, nunca había visto aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Aprovechó un momento que Diva le soltó una mano para buscar algo en su bolsillo, y se dispuso a darle con fuerza un puñetazo en la cara, pero gritó al ver una daga atravesar su mano como si nada.  
–¿¡Qué haces! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame ir! –lloraba e intentaba huir mientras luchaba por no clavar la mirada en la sangre que corría ahora a lo largo de su brazo.  
Podía estar segura, a pesar de que la mascarilla le tapaba la nariz y la boca, de que aquella psicópata estaba sonriendo, sí, estaba disfrutando con su dolor. _Te quitaré del medio, porque él es mío, y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros dos..._  
–Porque él me pertenece –susurró con un gruñido, para después acariciar la cara de la chica con el cuchillo, dejando un profundo e irregular corte de oreja a oreja.  
El terror crecía en la mente de Noelia, temblaba, las lágrimas salían con fuerza de sus ojos castaños, como si nunca fueran a cesar de caer, y sus gritos eran cada vez más desesperados, rogando ayuda inútilmente, puesto que no había nada ni nadie alrededor de aquella vieja fábrica abandonada.

–Por favor, Diva, déjame ir, somos amigas… –sollozaba desesperada, con una voz rota debido a todo el dolor que ya sentía.  
–¿Amigas? Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas, quizás pensaste que lo éramos hace dos o tres años, pero yo siempre te odié. Te reías de mi sufrimiento y ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo. Pero esto es sólo un comienzo.  
Diva no soportaba más el vil sonido de su voz desgarrada así que, tras arrancarle una a una las uñas con unos alicates que había sacado de su mochila, metió cuidadosa un cutter por la garganta de su víctima, cortándole las cuerdas vocales y haciendo cesar sus gritos desesperados. La tiró al suelo y le pateó la boca, haciéndola escupir sangre, y le pisó la cabeza mientras pensaba cuál era la parte que venía ahora. Cogió un mechero y le prendió fuego a su pelo, que se fue lentamente quemando hasta llegar a la raíz, y luego le metió palillos chinos por los oídos, momento en el que se desmayó a causa del dolor. Pero Diva aún no estaba satisfecha.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró encima de una cinta que la desplazaba con lentitud hacia algún lugar que ella no conseguía ver, como tampoco era capaz de moverse. Bajó la mirada hacia su ropa, ensangrentada, y divisó unos agarres metálicos sosteniéndola de pies y manos. Estaba perdida, ¿qué terribles cosas le deparaba un futuro tan cercano controlado por las manos de una asesina sádica?  
–Vaaaya, ya te has despertado –volvió la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido de la alegre y melódica voz de su peor pesadilla, que aún sonreía– Por ser tú, te lo explicaré. Esta cinta te está llevando derechita al picadero de carne, así quedarás descuartizada y les será más difícil reconocer tu asqueroso cuerpo. Pero esperar se me hace aburrido, así que tú y yo seguiremos jugando hasta que la cinta llegue a la que será tu tumba, ¿vale? –Diva miraba divertida la expresión aterrorizada de Noelia, que rogaba clemencia con la mirada, lo que a Diva se le antojó ridículo– Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, no puedes arreglar todo el daño que me has hecho... y, además, quiero tu hermoso sufrimiento. Me llevaré la mierda a la que llamas vida junto con tu esperanza, tus sueños, tu amor... todo aquello que has intentado arrebatarme a mí –volviendo a sostener la daga, se la clavó en el estómago, dejando profundos y numerosos cortes que sangraban desde su vientre, haciéndola chillar como una rata, _justo como lo que eres_.

Metió de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo de la bata blanca, esta vez tomando una cucharilla, y acercándola al ojo derecho de la ensangrentada y moribunda chica.  
–No te preocupes, sin ojos no verás lo que te hago y será menos cruel, ¿no crees? –haciendo caso omiso de los llantos y los gritos desesperados de Noelia, acercó más la cuchara hasta que el ojo salió, y entonces se lo hizo tragar, tras haber hecho lo mismo con el izquierdo– ¿¡Dónde está tu dios! ¿¡Dónde está tu maldito dios ahora! –le arrancó las tripas y las pasó alrededor de su cuello, haciendo fuerza para así ahorcarla, cesando el sonido de su agonía, _haciéndola cerrar esa maldita boca de una vez por todas_. Cuando al fin su cuerpo quedó inerte y sus llantos cesaron, los ojos azules de Diva vieron que su mayor enemiga estaba ya cerca de la máquina que picaba la carne, así que se apartó lo suficiente como para ver con claridad su magnífica obra: el cuerpo ya sin vida siendo deshecho, y luego cortado en pequeñas tiras del color de la sangre que cayeron al suelo, dejando un charco carmesí bajo ellas.

Sin apartar la vista de lo que había creado, aquello que quedaba de quien hasta entonces había sido su peor enemiga, finalmente había encontrado su sonrisa; era pura y ensangrentada. Satisfecha con su trabajo, dejó encima de los restos del cadáver aquel traje de cirujano, más las armas homicidas completamente libres de huellas. Era el asesinato perfecto. Para terminar su obra, vertió sobre todos los restos un bidón de gasolina que divisó en una esquina de la fábrica, y luego le prendió fuego, quedándose por unos minutos viéndolo todo arder, las llamas creciendo más y más, carbonizando todos los restos y los materiales que había utilizado para su obra maestra.

Antes de irse, se colgó su mochila al hombro... y de ella sacó aquel móvil de aquel color verde tan hortera que dañaba la vista. Lo tomó, sin tocarlo directamente con los dedos, y lo dejó caer en el suelo, desmontándose la tapa y la batería del resto del teléfono. Sí, era el móvil de Solomon, con la tarjeta de Solomon, y con las huellas de Solomon... así que la policía ya tendría a quien culpar, y Diva sonrió al haber matado así dos pájaros de un tiro.  
–¿Quién se ríe ahora, queridos?  
Salió de la fábrica y recorrió rápidamente el descampado, hasta dar con las nocturnas calles, por las que caminó apresuradamente hacia su casa. Nadie podía saber que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche fuera. A medio camino, recordó una canción que se puso a entonar, a modo de canto fúnebre para aquella que hasta poco tiempo atrás había sido su némesis.

"_There's something inside me, it's coming out / Hay algo en mi interior, está saliendo fuera._  
_I feel like killing you / Tengo ganas de matarte,_  
_Let loose the anger held back too long / Deja paso a la cólera contenida demasiado tiempo._  
_My blood runs cold through my anatomy / Mi sangre corre fría a través de mi anatomía,_  
_Dwells another being rooted in my cortex / Mora otro ser arraigado en mi corteza,_  
_A servant to its bidding / Un sirviente para su puja._

_Brutality now becomes my appetite / La brutalidad ahora se convierte en mi apetito,_  
_Violence is now a way of life / La violencia es ahora un modo de vida,_  
_The sledge, my tool to torture / El mazo, mi instrumento para torturar,_  
_As it pounds down on your forehead / Mientras golpea bajo tu frente._

_Eyes bulging from their sockets / Ojos que se hinchan desde sus cavidades,_  
_With every swing of my mallet / Con cada oscilación de mi mazo._  
_I smash your fucking head in / Rompo tu maldita cabeza,_  
_Until brains seep in through the cracks / Hasta que los sesos se filtran a través de las grietas._  
_Blood does leak, distorted beauty, catastrophe / La sangre hace goteras, distorsionada belleza, catástrofe._  
_Steaming slop, splattered all over me / La exhalación se derrama, salpicada por encima de mí_."

Recorriendo las prácticamente vacías calles de la ciudad, al fin podía sentir la calma por haberse quitado ese peso de encima, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo a una velocidad inmensurable. En esa fría madrugada, sólo se veía pasar algún que otro coche por la carretera, de los que Diva intentaba ocultarse, no podía dejar que nadie la viera. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su casa, completamente en silencio, quedándose quieta por unos instantes mientras escuchaba. Silencio. Sabía que no había nadie en casa, pero aún así, prefería que todo ocurriera en completo silencio. Entró en su habitación haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y allí se despojó de su ropa, dejándola yaciendo en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansada como para colocarla; y se puso el pijama, para después meterse en cama con una sádica sonrisa marcándose en sus labios.

Incapaz de dormir, abrió los ojos sobresaltada ante un pequeño impacto contra su ventana, situada justo detrás del cabecero de su cama. Con una pizca de terror en sus venas, apartó las cortinas de encaje azabache para así mirar por la ventana, y pudo distinguir una oscura silueta bajo su ventana, iluminada por las farolas en la oscura noche cerrada. Abrió la ventana, asomándose por ella, distinguiendo al instante aquella figura.  
–¡Moses! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –ataviado con su más que habitual sudadera de Suicide Silence y con la capucha puesta, miraba fijamente a Diva desde abajo en la acera.  
–No puedo dormir, llevo toda la noche dando vueltas por la ciudad pensando, y no puedo esperar más tiempo para decírtelo –dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.  
Se quedó paralizada, la tensión la carcomía por dentro y la intriga la mataba de los nervios. Notó un nudo en la garganta, mientras en vano intentaba respirar profundo para calmarse.  
–Espera, que bajo –dijo cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar.

Se puso por encima de su corto camisón negro con encaje violeta la primera sudadera que encontró, y las zapatillas del mismo color morado. En silencio, bajó hasta el portal, donde quedó cara a cara con Moses.  
–Bueno... ¿qué era eso que querías decirme? –preguntó, fingiendo tranquilidad y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
–Quería pedirte perdón. Saya me lo ha contado todo, que me odiabas por haberle dicho que sí a Noelia. Pero ese mismo martes le dije que no pensaba ir con ella cuando descubrí el tipo de persona que era. Quería decírtelo, pero huías de mí…  
–Lo siento, fui una estúpida al no querer escucharte. Pero es que me hiciste mucho daño, cuando le dijiste que sí, lo di todo por perdido.  
–Diva, yo... –la tomó por las manos y la miró a los ojos, notando las cálidas manos de ella sobre las suyas, frías como la noche, y perdiéndose en su mirada del color del océano. Sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y se mordió el labio, como diciéndose a sí mismo "¡habla!", y bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ambos antes de continuar– Yo... te amo.

Entonces fue ella la que quedó estática, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, notando las lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando una fría brisa nocturna la rozó, despertándola medianamente de su ensoñación, desbloqueando sus pensamientos y dando rienda suelta a sus emociones. No se podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, dos largos meses esperando que los labios de Moses articularan esas dos hermosas palabras hacia ella, había tenido que matar por conseguirlo, pero al fin sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Se odiaba a sí misma por no tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía, ella nunca había dicho "te amo" con plena sinceridad, quizás porque nunca antes se había enamorado de verdad. _Sé que en el pasado lo he dicho más de una vez, pero esta vez es real_. Quería decirle que lo amaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio, que era su todo, que ella había sido suya desde el primer hola.

–Llevo tanto tiempo esperando decirte esto... –susurraba él mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la tomaba por la cintura con el otro brazo– Desde que por primera vez te vi, esos ojos azules comenzaron a aparecer en mis sueños, todas las noches me dormía pensando en ellos y me despertaba con la imagen de los recientes sueños en mi mente; y tu sonrisa era lo único con lo que ansiaba encontrarme día tras día. Estos dieciocho años de vida no significaban nada para mí hasta que apareciste, nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Me reprochaba a mí mismo cada segundo en el que pensaba en decirte que te amo y la cobardía me lo impedía, porque es la primera vez que siento que realmente es amor. Y aunque quizás tú no sientas lo mismo, nunca dejaré de intentarlo... porque lo eres todo para mí...

Diva sonrió al escuchar aquella última frase sacada de la canción que habían estado escuchando aquel día los dos solos bajo la lluvia. Armándose de valor, separó la cabeza del pecho de Moses, y fue hasta sus labios, rozándolos con timidez al principio y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y sus nervios crecer, quizás tanto como el color rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. Él la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura a la vez que le correspondía el beso, con aquella ternura y cariño que Diva recordaba de aquel día en el portal de su casa. Se separaron un poco y se sonrieron mutuamente cuando ambos ya necesitaban oxígeno.  
–Mejor me voy ya, no quiero que cojas gripe por mi culpa.  
–Pero yo quiero estar a tu ladoo... –contestó ella volviendo a acurrucarse en su pecho– Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa si quieres... pero mi madre llega por la mañana, así que tendrás que salir por la ventana, y tal...  
–Jaja, no importa, menos mal que vives en un bajo –ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, entrando junto a él en el portal, dirigiéndolo hacia su habitación.

Moses se quitó la sudadera, dejándola a los pies de la cama sobre la que se echaron, tapándose hasta el cuello y sin dejar de abrazarse el uno al otro. Diva se sentía realmente estúpida al no tener el valor de decirle que sí, que lo amaba, que lo era todo para ella. Era la perfecta ocasión, y no podía dejarla pasar como había hecho con las anteriores. Ignorando el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos azules, tragó saliva y juntó todo su valor para decírselo, aunque solamente fue un susurro.  
–Yo también te amo –se sintió estúpida de nuevo al darse cuenta de que él ya estaba dormido, pero en el fondo no le importaba tanto; lo oyera o no, ella había conseguido decirlo. Sonrió, y lo abrazó más fuertemente para pronto caer dormida entre sus brazos.

Despertó molesta por la luz del sol, recordando entonces que no había bajado la persiana. Ansiando ver a Moses dormido a su lado, esa imagen que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando, abrió los ojos, encontrándose sola en su habitación. Miró con nostalgia el hueco vacío de su cama, en el cual se suponía que debería de estar Moses. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Con una mueca de frustración y ganas de llorar de nuevo, se destapó para levantarse e ir a desayunar, y entonces se encontró cubierta con cierta sudadera que le era más que familiar.  
–Fue real –dijo en alto para sí misma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se vestía aquella sudadera que olía justo como él.

* * *

_Para ser sincera, tenía planeado tardar algo más en subir este capítulo, ¡pero no podía esperar, es mi favorito! Y la parte "gore" (oséase, cuando Noelia finalmente muere), se la dedico a Luchiia (por su "lista de torturas"), a Plague (por la parte "¿¡dónde está tu dios!"), y también a Alex, a Bibi y a Jess, simplemente en agradecimiento por vuestros reviews (ya que sois mayormente los únicos que comentais el fic). Y creo que nada más que decir finalmente cambié la famosa sudadera de Slipknot por una de Suicide Silence (en honor a mi Alex), solamente porque "esa sudadera" me trae viejos recuerdos y abre anteriores heridas. Tendréis que esperar unos meses hasta nuevos capítulos, ¡lo siento! Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Hinata Maki._


End file.
